


Ghoulish Experiences

by Silicu (silmil), Silver_Eternity, The_Unholy_Trinity, TheRedHarlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: ......., Aftermath of Torture, Always need a warning this one, And a 'Kid'napping is how it all begins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bitey bitey, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bondage, But lots of light heartedness too, Bye?, Cannibalism?, Character with ADHD, Donquixote 'Don' Doflamingo, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First time for pretty much everything, Gen, Ghouls, Gimme all the heels, Harle strikes again with the tags, Kid is a good cook and looks cute in an apron, Law gets his own warning for this one, M/M, Men in sexy things~, Much cute and fluffy but also many sexy times ahead, Much good times tho don't let the tags full you, Multi, No one you care about no worries, Nom you taste good, Oh wait, Orgies, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Social Anxiety, This story has vampires, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Uuuuuh, Very Yay, Violence, Violent Sex, and shifters oh my, bamf characters, dark themes, fight me, much feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Trinity/pseuds/The_Unholy_Trinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Eustass Kid was only a child when mad creatures stole him and his family for experimentation. Somehow, Kid survived the decade of torture and pain in all its forms. But now that he is free, it is only to realize that he can't control nor escape the instincts forced onto him by the experiments, and what those experiments made him become.The very clan that liberated him from his tormentors are now looking for him. Will he be able to learn what he needs to survive in this world, or be put down as an abomination once found?It's a race against the clock and his chasers have all the time in the world.





	1. One Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Harle here! Sili and Don send their love~ And we hope you enjoy this story!

Kid wasn't happy.

The ten year old boy _loved_ camping, make no mistake. But he liked being with his friends more.

"Why couldn't we do this next weekend? Killer would have at least been able to come then." He grumbled for the third time in as many hours, and, of course, he got the same answer.

"Because I have to be out of town for a conference next weekend," his mom said patiently as she helped him set up his tent. "This will be our last chance this summer to do this as a family."

Kid huffed, knowing all of that but still irritated.

His mom glanced at him and then smiled. "You'll have plenty of time to practice with your friends while I'm away. I heard you started singing for the band? I'm happy."

Kid felt his ears turn slightly red in response and tried to shrug it off. "We needed a frontman; Wire can't sing and Heat's too quiet. Killer has a good voice kind of, but he said he likes mine better."

"I've always loved your singing, you know that. One day I know the world will see just how special you are." She kissed his forehead and laughed when he scrunched up his face before he readjusted his goggles like she might have messed them up.

"Oh, your dad's here." A truck pulled up into their campsite and his dad stepped out of it, carrying bags of marshmallows and graham crackers. He was smiling but Kid frowned at him, something seemed off about his expression.

His mom must have noticed it too because she took the bags from his dad and handed them to him, asking Kid to put them away.

He waited until they thought he was out of earshot before circling back around the tent to listen.

"-all gone. No one knows where they went. They didn't disappear too close to us, but it still makes me nervous. Heard cops at the store talking about it, they haven't got a clue what's going on. I think we should head home after tonight just in case. Maybe it's nothing, but I'm not taking chances with Kid here. I'm keeping my gun loaded and in our tent, either way." Kid felt a chill go through him at his dad's voice.

His dad was a pretty relaxed kind of guy, given his military history. Hearing him sound so solemn wasn't normal. The only time Kid ever saw him even close to this serious was during the work out sessions where he taught Kid and his friends to defend themselves.

Kid quickly moved back to the coolers to put the stuff away before his mom came over to check on him.

By nightfall, he had forgotten all about the ominous conversation.

* * *

Kid had fallen asleep in his mom's lap after eating his sixth s’more, and listening to his mom sing an old campfire song.

He guessed they had decided to keep him in their tent last night, because he woke up between them. He frowned when he sat up, seeing his dad's gun propped up next to him.

Kid wanted to just go back to sleep, but he really needed to pee. He thought about waking up his dad to go with him but shook it off. He was a big kid, he didn't need an adult to go to the bathroom with him.

He walked a little way out of the campsite with his roll of paper to find a good spot. It didn't take long before he finished and he pulled his pants back up to go back to camp.

That's when he heard it.

For the rest of Kid's life from that point on, he would always scream at himself, wondering _why._  Why hadn't he just gone back to camp? Why couldn't he have written the sound off as some wild animal? _Why_ couldn't he have just gone back to bed with his parents, safe and sound?

Maybe they would have lived.

But that Eustass Kid had been a curious ten-year-old boy who had never known real fear in his life. Who had a father he believed to be stronger than anyone, and had more curiosity than good sense.

Kid went to investigate the noise.

He must have walked about twenty yards, far enough that the light from the lamp at the tents was like some far off star. The sound had disappeared and Kid had just turned around to head back to bed.

When he heard it again.

It was louder, clearer now. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he tried to figure out what that noise was.

Kid felt his feet numbly carry him further into the woods.

That's when the _smell_ hit him and he wanted to retch. It smelled like a mix of old pennies and a dead animal, like the decayed squirrel his dad had found in his bedroom wall one summer.

There was an opening in the woods close to him. He covered his mouth and nose to breathe through his shirt, and snuck closer.

There was a flashlight being held by a strange man who was groaning. "I can't _believe_ this. The boss is going to have our asses! This is the third time in a row! You couldn’t have left at least _one_ of them alive?! We can't go back empty-handed this time, and where the hell are we going to find more at this hour?"

There was a growling followed by a wet ripping noise. "I just get so _hungry_. And they were already bleeding a lot..."

"You damn ghouls and your appetites. I can't believe I have to work with you, could have worked with a _shifter_ , at least then there would be something left for _me_." Spat the man holding the flashlight aimlessly at the ground.

"Don't get all uppity with _me_ , you damn bloodsucker. That last one wasn't my fault." Another ripping sound followed the comment.

"Fuck off! I only drained her because _you_ said you were bringing the _other_ one back alive!" Flashlight guy made a disgusted sound. "And could you _not_ get entrails everywhere? It's already going to be a bitch to get rid of all this. I'm not helping this time."

Kid froze when the clouds drifted, letting the moon's bright light shine down to fill the clearing, giving him a lot more details than he ever wanted to see.

The other man was crouching on the ground, hovering over something. There was red staining the ground at their feet, a liquid that was pooling thickly as the smell wafted through the woods on the summer night's humid air.

The 'thing' on the ground had a face. A woman's face. Her sightless eyes staring at him in frozen horror.

Right before the crouching man took a bite out of it.

Kid gagged silently before he turned around and started running as quietly as he could back to camp. He had to get to his parents, had to get them _away_ from here.

Then he tripped, falling right into what had to be the driest, loudest, biggest pile of leaves in the woods. The sound echoed through the woods and Kid froze, heart hammering in his chest as he strained his ears to try and see if they had heard him.

When he heard nothing, he stood back up as quietly as he could, wincing at every little sound he made before creeping back to the camp.

When he made it to the clearing, he dove for his parents’ tent, shaking them awake. He tried not to scream when they woke up, looking at him in confusion. His dad went from tired to alert the moment he saw the sheer panic on Kid's face, his mom a quick second.

"Baby, what is it? Why are you covered in leaves?" She wrapped her arms around him and his dad grabbed his gun and left the tent to look around.

Kid could barely speak as he told her what he had seen.

A lot of parents might have said he just had a nightmare or something like that, but his mom wasn't the type to take chances. She just picked him up, slipped on her shoes, and started carrying him to the car, his dad close behind as he opened the door for her, having apparently heard everything. "We're leaving."

"Why? What's the rush?"

Kid wanted to scream when his dad whirled around to aim his gun at the same flashlight wielding man from the clearing.

"There's no need to leave. In fact, I have a great opportunity for you all. Why don't you all just come with me." The man crooned.

It was weird. Kid was scared but he wanted to go over to the man, to follow him wherever he wanted to go. It just terrified him that much more. His mom only held him tighter.

His dad didn't hesitate one second and pulled the trigger, clipping the man in the shoulder. 

Kid thought the man should have gone down screaming, but instead he just hissed before looking at them with more consideration.

"Strong minds. Yes, you'll all do nicely." When he moved he appeared almost instantaneously in front of them, Kid's father fired a bullet right between his eyes. Apparently _that_ hurt a lot worse than the shoulder wound had, and the flashlight man started cursing while clutching his face.

" _Go_ , get Kid the hell out of here!" 

His mom opened the truck door and shoved him in before racing to the other side to get in. She hesitated for only a second as Kid's dad shot twice more right into the man's face.

She floored it, tearing down the dirt road as fast as the truck could go.

"What about Dad?!" Kid was scared but he didn't want to just leave his father back there with _whatever_ that thing was.

"Your dad can take care of himself." Kid could tell she was saying that for both of their sakes and not just Kid's.

Suddenly an icy chill went through him as he remembered something _really_ important. 

"But mom, what about the other one-"

They both screamed when their car was suddenly rammed from the side, forcing them to skid across the road. Kid expected to see another car as the cause, but all he saw was a man in black with a really, really red smile.

"Get out, get out! Go!" His mom quickly shoved him out the other side of the car through the now-busted window just as the red grinning man punched through her own to grab the wheel. She surprised the red smiler by clamping onto his arm and stepping on the gas, putting the drive stick in reverse and taking him with her, and as _far_ away from her son as she could get.

Kid's mind was going in a thousand different directions at once as fear set his heart racing. He didn't want to leave his mom, but he had to try and find help.

He ran through the woods in the direction of the closest town. If he could just get to the sheriff's station –

A blur appeared in front of him and Kid didn't have time to scream when pain bloomed in his head, followed by his vision turning black.

"And baby makes three~ Sleep well, boy. It'll be the last peaceful night of your life. As for me, the Clown should be pleased."

* * *

Eight Years later

* * *

Law didn’t approve of the jobs Doflamingo had been throwing at him lately. Cora insisted they were _important_ and that Doflamingo was giving him more responsibility than anyone other than himself, but that didn’t make the annoyance of looking over everyone as they chewed their way through an illegal laboratory any less dull. Especially when he wasn’t supposed to join in too much, because he had to supervise them.

Of course, tearing the place into pieces was important, and the following negotiations with any surviving experiments would be important – maybe they would find _something_ worth keeping out of this entire mess.

But it wasn’t as important as going after the brains of the operation and sucking every last drop out of them to send a message.

Law was _good_ at sending messages. Doflamingo should know, he had taught him himself. And he enjoyed it immensely. But instead, he was stuck here, babysitting the attack. It was frustrating.

The first wave hit the main exit points, a barrage of shifters, vampires, and ghouls charging in so fast that a normal eye wouldn’t be able to follow them. All the while, Law stood observing from his perch on the top floor of the adjacent building. He would wait for the first floor to be confirmed cleared before joining in. The basements would, naturally, be where the real _fun_ would begin. The first floor of the place was very nicely isolated for an abandoned building – it was one of the first things that had attracted Doflamingo’s attention.

Law knew when the entrance to the underground facility was opened immediately. The stench that snaked not only out of the basement, but through the whole building and outside where Law waited, was more than enough to have his undead heart pumping with anger. Blood, but old and stale; he could imagine it coating walls and floors, sticky and _wasteful_.

Law pounced, clearing the space between the buildings in a solid leap to take his place at the fore of the army, gliding in through a window easily and relishing the crash of the glass as it shattered all around him. He could hear fights beginning just a level underneath his feet and slipped through the dark recesses of the building towards the stairs in the middle, leading the second wave of fighters close on his heels.

The second group of fighters, with Doflamingo’s favorite puppy right at the head, dashed past him through the doors that had been torn off of their hinges. The fight was spreading two floors down, now, Law’s awareness of it sharp. He walked at a slower pace than the rest of them, here to ensure things went right rather than to partake in the proceedings, as he made his way to the deepest levels and the, supposedly, most secure place of complex; the laboratory.

All Law could think was how that foolish Clown had only managed to lock himself in a _cage_.

He proceeded lower, following level after level, yelling at the incompetent morons he was in charge of to keep the experiments _alive, goddamn it Pika, I don’t_ **_care_ ** _if it laughed_! He wasn’t sure how Doflamingo had ever allowed such incompetence in the family in the first place.

Some floors down – these smelled of rot, death, metal and dirt and there were fewer fights now, only chains being rattled, screams and howls and cries and pleas echoing off of the stone walls - the air was cold and stale, and gore decorated the walls. Law would feel like scrubbing the underside of his shoes if he ever stepped deeper into them. He supposed there was some use for underlings, after all.

These were the oldest experiments, the one from over eight years ago when all those hikers had disappeared from the reservations in the Southern territories. He supposed there wouldn’t be too many of them left anymore, if the intel on what had been done to them was anywhere close to the truth. The attempts had been so completely foolish and cruel, but they had persisted and learned from their mistakes.

Well, they weren’t going to live through the mistake of incurring Doflamingo’s fury and making him dirty his Family’s hands with a disposal such as this. Law was here to make sure of it.

He was the first to hit the last floor, breaking the necks of two guards before they could even think to attack him. He jumped forward, leaving a shifter severely disoriented while the fight followed him in, most of the upper floors already under their control. He would have to go and sift through the experiments, see which ones could be salvaged, which ones must be... discarded.

But that was for later.

His main priority was beyond the massive heavy iron door, and he could have laughed at Caesar for thinking such a thing could stop any one member of Doflamingo’s family, much less anyone with Doflamingo’s own blood running through their veins.

He unsheathed Kikoku from his back, the sound of metal slipping over metal ringing loud in the confined space. It only took one slash to cut diagonally through the thick door, and Law planted his foot right in the middle of it, sending both heavy pieces crashing against the opposite wall with a fierce kick.

He smelled the gunpowder and oil and the sharp scent of silver in the air a moment before he heard the shot, but it was enough. He ducked under the bullet and shot forward, crashing into the other vampire’s chest and forcing him back into the wall so harshly that it dented. The clown lashed out, throwing Law back a few steps, but Law made sure to grind the pistol into the ground and flatten it under his foot, still hefting his blade.

“If you think this little fortress is enough to challenge the Donquixote Family,” Law grinned wide and dangerous. “You are a bigger fool than I imagined.”

“Shurorororo,” Caesar laughed like he thought he could still walk out of this. Well, he wasn’t being taken down because he was smart, admittedly. “What can you do with that little toy of yours?” He bared his sharp teeth and lunged at Law’s neck, his speed impressive.

But not as impressive as Law’s. He circled out of the attack, before kicking the vampire right into the remnants of the door he had taken down earlier. At that point, he forced the blade through the other man's chest, cutting out a neat square like he had done so many times before, and reaching in to take the beating heart right out of his body.

“I’ll be keeping this,” he declared, and before Caesar could do anything other than twitch, he pulled out a small silver stake and ran it through the organ, paralyzing him completely. While silver was not deadly to vampires as it was to shifters, vampires _were_ a bit weakened by it. Moreover, it was quite impossible to move with anything stuck through your heart, which humans themselves had worked out for themselves hundreds of years ago.

This was so easy it was offensive. He hadn’t even worked up a sweat. And most of the fights on the upper levels had died down already, only a couple of scuffles that Law suspected were the experiments, and not Doflamingo’s people still making a ruckus. He put away the staked heart under his coat, hefted Caesar’s unmoving body over one shoulder and made his way back up, clearing out every floor he passed.

Passing back through the foul smelling room immersed in dried gore, he caught a glimpse of striking red amongst the congealed black covering the walls and floor, but it was gone – off and to the stairs at the other side of the building before he could think to pursue. If it was an experiment, Law figured, _someone_ would catch it.

Right now, he had his own job to do in all of this, and it was taking this lump of sorry flesh off to Doflamingo.

* * *

Kid ran, he ran and he didn't stop until he burst out into the cool night air. When someone tried to grab him as he paused, the iron grip crumbled like a tin can in Kid's own vicious hold. A swift movement had the thing's face buried in a cement wall. He would have _killed_ it just for touching him, but he had bigger issues.

The buildings blurred around him as he ran, barefoot and clad only in thin, rough hospital scrub bottoms.

The first uninhabited house he found, he broke in and stole whatever looked like it might fit him. His frame was bare muscle and lacked any fat, leaving him quite emaciated. Even so, clothes didn't fit him, but he found decent shoes.

As he ran through back alleyways, he knocked out the first person who tried to mug him, taking their clothes and money.

Kid had no idea where he was until he found himself at a bus station.

Grand Line City.

Just one city away from home.

Kid had stood there, frozen and uncertain of what he should do. His parents... weren't there, and he couldn't risk going back to his old house.

His answer came to him when he watched a group of friends walk by while playing some kind of video game.

Friends.

_Killer_.

His mind made up, he bought a ticket for the first bus to South Blue City.

* * *

Killer had never exactly _forgotten_ about his childhood best friend. But one could say he had moved on- he had graduated high school, gotten set up in a half-ass decent machine shop to do a job he loved and a second job at a butcher's to pay the bills. He was a fairly well functioning adult (meaning he hadn't caved in any stupid shithead client's skull yet. _Yet_ being the key word. If that dicknugget with the _beautiful_ Indian Panhead brought it in _one more time_ with skid marks...) and even had himself a nice little house with a fully finished basement in it that he had inherited from his parents.

But he hadn't ever forgotten his best friend, the one who went on a camping trip and never came back. The one he had desperately wanted to put off another week so he could bring Killer along. No, he had never forgotten that, and somehow the guilt had stayed with him. Kid had been his best friend- he should have _been_ there. Even if a skinny little shit of a twelve-year-old would have been able to do jack-all against whatever had taken out Kid's battle-proven Marine father.

That guilt made him leave the back door unlocked. It didn't matter if the neighborhood was getting a little shifty, he never could lock it. It was like he was still waiting for Kid to slink in the back door hiding his bloody nose, or split knuckles, wanting to clean up at Killer's before he went home so he would avoid the scolding his dad always gave him for brawling, just the same as always. He _knew_ it wouldn't happen, but....

When Kid arrived at the family home of the Soldiers, the back door was just as unlocked as he had always remembered it being.

* * *

Kid had been a nervous wreck the whole trip to his old neighborhood. Every change he encountered was like a slap in the face, and the things that had remained the same brought little comfort.

And there was that familiar pain in his stomach. At the moment it was bearable, but he was used to being fed the medication that kept him and his hunger in check around this time.

He just hoped he could make it to Killer in time.

He firmly crushed the fear that his friend might not even be there anymore.

He _had_ to be.

So when he got to a familiar old house and saw that old motorcycle in the backyard, he almost cried with relief.

Swallowing his emotions, Kid stumbled up the back porch and knocked.

The door swung open- Killer had never fixed the shitty latch on it- and the smell of raw meat wafted out to him. Killer had left a pot roast on the counter, probably planning to make it for dinner. At the moment, Kid could hear his friend in his bedroom on the upper floor, and, though he had heard the knock, was taking his time. Likely setting aside whatever invention he was tinkering with. After all, whoever it was, they could let themselves in.

Kid felt his stomach clench painfully at the smell.

It was like he _blinked_ and just lost time. One moment he was standing in the doorway, the next he had both hands buried in the meat, tearing it apart and stuffing it into his mouth.

The taste made him frown. It tasted old, almost inedible. He wanted... _fresh_ , but this would have to do for now.

By the time he heard a creak of a floorboard in the hallway leading to the kitchen, he had already devoured most of the roast.

"Oi, who is it? Wire, I swear if you're trying to 'fix' my cooking again I'll whap you with the newspaper," Killer called, still taking his damn sweet time as he meandered through the hall. He could hear… weird sounds in the kitchen, and frowned as he came up to the doorway.

"....Kid?"

Kid had the bloody meat hanging out of his mouth as he looked up and he froze.

He honestly hadn't thought things through this far. Kid had been so focused on getting somewhere _safe_ and _familiar_ that he hadn't stopped to think about the consequences of his sudden reappearance.

He covered his mouth as the meat disappeared into it.

"Killer...."

He wanted to rub his eyes, but he knew it wouldn't erase what he had just seen. Kid, alive and... maybe not _well_ , because he had eaten the entire pot roast, all two pounds of it... raw. But _alive_.

"Um... you might wanna clean up," he offered, pointing toward the sink.

Kid moved like a skittish animal, slowly wiping his face dry with a hand towel after scrubbing it with warm water.

His hands were shaky as he tried to think of something to say. Eight years in 'hell' had done a number on any social skills he used to have.

"Um..."

"I'm glad you're alive," Killer offered. "Wire and me, we got the whole crew together. Searched every inch of those god-forsaken woods, along with the police. We, uh, never turned up anything. So... I'm glad you're back."

What else was he supposed to say? Kid had been taken, hidden away somewhere he couldn't find, and obviously something terrible had been done to him. He didn't know what and though he wanted to ask, he was 99% sure Kid didn't want to think about it, or talk about it, or admit it happened to him.

So he would pretend he didn't even want to know, and ask no questions that weren't really important.

Kid managed to relax minutely. He hesitated only for a moment before he took a few steps forward, then awkwardly hugged his best friend.

He shook as he tried to repress everything, but a few tears still made it out. He buried his face in Killer's neck and let it sink in at last. He was _out_.

He was _free_.

"I missed you..." He choked out. " _They're_ dead... my parents are dead. They didn't make it."

Killer wrapped his arms around him, strong and warm and smelling like _safety_ and _pack_ and _home_. "I'm not surprised, Kid. I knew that if anyone ever wanted t'hurt you, they'd have to go through both yer parents first. But I'm sorry, Kid. They'll pay fer it, an' hard. I promise you," he rumbled, folding him in as best he could. He was still taller, though not broader. And Kid was his best friend.

Any hesitancy and anxiousness melted away the longer Killer held onto him. He didn't ever want to let go again, but they had other things to do for now.

"Killer... I can't explain everything yet. But... Do you believe in monsters?"

He pulled back just enough to lift his bangs so Kid could see him raise his eyebrow as high as it would go. "Kid, you just ate two fucking pounds of raw meat I was gonna make for dinner. If that ain't some inhuman shit, I'm a goddamn talking monkey."

Kid actually smiled for the first time in years at Killer's small joke.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Some time later found them sitting at the table in the kitchen, Kid clutching a warm mug of hot cocoa as he moved his little finger over a scar in the wood that he himself had made as a boy. He smiled faintly at the memory of him and Killer fighting over the last pancake and Kid accidentally stabbing the table as Killer ate the pancake, mocking Kid's defeat.

He had told Killer everything.

At least what he knew and could remember. The constant flow of drugs and surgeries had fucked with his memory so many times it was hard to tell what had actually happened and what was just a nightmare.

He told Killer about how he and his parents had been taken. How they had been brought to some research compound run by monsters.

How he had watched his mother die when her body could not keep up with the changes being made to it.

How his father had been mutated until his mind was erased.

And now, how his own body had undergone so many changes he honestly didn't know if he even _counted_ as 'human' anymore.

Kid avoided bringing up the experiments themselves and he made it clear he wasn't up to talking about it either.

"Then just last night something happened. Some other group attacked the compound. Sometime during the fight a lot of us got free. I got the hell out while I could. Came here..." Kid shifted in his seat. "And now... I have a problem."

Killer reached over the table to take his hand and squeeze it. "Yeah, Cap, you sound like you got a whole fuckin' bushel full'uv'em. But we'll get ya through it. Jus' tell me what'cha need."

"I need you to chain me up in the basement." Kid said stiffly. "What they did to me… there's a lot of… _side effects_ . The meat thing. Animal meat is fine for now, but… it's not what I- what my _body_ needs. They gave me pills to suppress it, but I don't have those anymore."

Killer gave his hand another squeeze. "Um… all the time? Or just… until you get a handle on it?" He didn't like the idea of chaining his friend up in the basement, but if he had to, he would. But he would like it a whole lot better if it was only temporary.

"I don't know…” Kid carefully squeezed his friend's hand, more out of the need to comfort himself. "I think I'll be alright for a day or so, with fresh animal meat."

Killer grinned. "Now that, _that_ I can supply. I work for a butcher on nights. I can slaughter the damn cow or chicken and bring it straight home," he promised him, using his other hand to cover Kid's in his. "We'll make it work, Kid. We'll figure things out."

* * *

Law stormed through the mansion, family members freeing a path at the sight of the potent fury burning in his eyes. He was just about ready to tear heads off if he ever discovered who had messed up his job so completely. Doflamingo wouldn’t approve, but fucking damn it, he was beyond _pissed_. It was probably good he didn’t know who exactly was to blame for this.

He crashed the door to Doflamingo’s office open and stormed inside, throwing a wad of clipped together papers on the desk in front of the older vampire.

“They are _incompetent_ ,” he hissed out, fighting to hold back the chilling growl that was building up his throat for long enough to explain. “I set up a number of them to keep watch for a _reason_!” He stalked back and forth through the wide expanse of the office. “There was an _actual_ ** _success_**. Part vampire, part ghoul, part shifter. Can you _imagine_ a creature like that? And your incompetent followers _let it_ _escape_.”

He had been going through all the information they had recovered from the lab after Caesar’s retrieval. As the original intel had hinted, most of their attempts had ended badly, or worse, but there had been one, barely a child when he had been taken, that had survived through the complete transformation. He had even kept his _mind_. And after looking through every mention of an experiment during the raid, both questioned and killed, he had discovered this one was _missing_.

There was nothing that riled him up as much as incompetence. Especially when it made him look bad; because this had been _his_ goddamn job, the responsibility Doflamingo had given to _him_ , and now he had messed it up because someone couldn’t do as they were told.

Doflamingo took up the papers, one eyebrow popping up as he rifled through it, reading faster than a human could comprehend.

Then he frowned.

"This is someone stronger than your typical grunt, Law. It would take someone of your level at least to restrain anyone this dangerous."

He laid it down open to the page with the subject photographs, a powerful, badly scarred male with hair so red it was like a living flame. His muscles were a thing of beauty- and lethality.

"It's far more likely he overpowered whoever discovered him or impeded his escape, rather than a simple failure of incompetence. We took some losses on this raid, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was accountable for some of them.”

Law took a deep breath, forcing his anger down. He wanted to argue – god, he wanted to rip whoever let this happen to _shreds_ , but he knew well enough that the moment losses in the family came up, there was no winning against Doflamingo.

Besides, there was truth to what he was saying and it was itching under Law’s skin, a sharp sense of dissatisfaction, and dare he say it – failure. He had relied too much on the earlier gathered intel, made too many assumptions and decided Caesar couldn’t have _possibly_ succeeded, so there was no need to waste any of the stronger fighters on controlling the experiments. In the core of it all, this was _his_ mistake and that made him angrier than anything else. But it was an _inward_ anger, one that couldn’t really be released against the outside world, because it wouldn’t make a difference.

He crossed his arms, as if he needed the barrier to hold the emotions back, and turned towards Doflamingo once more, looking less feral.

“What do we do with him, then?” He asked, the rational part of his mind that knew how to solve problems coming back to him at the retreat of the anger. “We cannot allow something like that to run loose. We need to hunt him down, see if he can be reasoned with.”

Don steepled his fingers, brow furrowing as he considered. "Mmmm. You are right, we can't just let him run around loose. I'm sure they never taught him how to control himself, likely even encouraged him to give in to his basest, most violent instincts. But if he's kept his mind as these records claimed, and I think he has, he won't _want_ to be the monster of destruction they were trying to force him to become. He'll resist as hard as he can, but he won't know how to really tamp down his urges. That medication they were giving him to suppress it for him...."

He took a deep whiff of the paperwork; a scent sample had been included and he could taste the stink of strong chemical medicine.

"Ugh! If we put some of this out as bait, he should come running. He'll know this keeps him sane, and he'll _want_ it. Take some and go Hunting, my fledge… check back alleys and the fresh corpses of the streets, such as drug deals gone sour and gang wars come to a head. It's as close as he can get to the fresh meat they've been feeding him without murdering anyone himself," he instructed, removing a jar of the medication to hand to Law. God fucking _christ_ it stank! Eustass Kid would be able to track the scent for a goddamn mile with the Shifter’s nose he had.

Law’s eye lingered on the picture in the open file, thoughts fleeting back to that flash of red that had caught his eye on his way out of the lower levels. If only the man had run towards _him_ , they’d probably have him already, one way or the other. Someone like him would be too valuable to just kill. But in all likelihood, he was also too dangerous to be left on his own. Unsupervised, uncontrolled… it would be only a matter of time before his human morals crumbled and he went on a killing spree if left to his own devices.

Law found the idea of it very distasteful. He didn’t _want_ to put this man down.

So it was time for a hunt. Well, that suited him just fine.

He took the medicine and made sure the lid was cracked to ensure Eustass would be able to smell it from afar. While Law could recognize the smell as very strong, it luckily didn’t bother him too much. He had spent far too much time around hospitals and medications during his meager human life, and also later during his extended studies, to find this kind of chemical smell offensive.

“I’ll have him back here in no time,” he smiled, turned and walked out of the office much calmer than he had been stepping in. Law didn’t bother with addressing anyone on his way out of the mansion, and let his predatory instincts lead him into the deep of the night beyond it.


	2. Feeding Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law tracks Kid down, and Kid bites off a bit more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Kid has a pretty voice and Law can't keep it in his pants. Bad Vamp! Down Boy! No red velvet cookies for you!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Two weeks. That's how long his self-imprisonment had lasted.

Kid knew he should have had Killer triple the amount of chains after they replaced the first one he broke.

He had started blacking out on the third day when the animal meat stopped being enough. He found himself staring at Killer for much longer than necessary and demanded his friend stay downwind of him and well out of reach.

Now he was running as hard and fast as he could through city streets. He had broken out of the basement while Killer was out, he didn't want to think about what might have happened if Killer had tried to stop him in this state. 

He knew he had to leave before Killer got home, carrying the smell of whatever butchered animal he had brought with him for Kids dinner, otherwise Kid knew that  _ Killer _ would be the one to-

_ Killer always smelled so good, Kid knew he would taste even better when- _

**No** .

Run, run, run, run.

* * *

He was starving.

Kid had only  _ thought _ he knew what hunger felt like before this. It felt like something was scooping out his insides and hammering away at his organs, sharp teeth gnawing on his guts and into his spine. It made his hands shake and his mouth water like he was going to throw up, made his limbs feel like putty and wire badly held together while his head spun with thoughts of  _ food _ and  _ hunt _ and  _ need _ . He couldn’t even stomach the animal meat anymore, it was tasteless and did nothing to dull the growing ache, and so he had not eaten anything at all in over a week. His instincts were going  _ insane _ .

Kid kept having lapses. Like he would blink and the world skipped. He tried to keep to back alleyways after the first time he found himself standing outside some family’s window.

He vaguely realized he was back in Grand Line City... he had run all those miles in only a handful of hours.

Kid slumped against a wall, holding back a cry at the brutal war raging inside his body. Half of him screamed for him to turn around, to run the streets until he found something,  _ anything, _ to make the pain stop. His other half, the rational side, knew he couldn’t do that and told him to keep running.

Then he smelled something — off.

One of the many differences after the experiments were his senses. He could see in the dark now, or at least in minimum lighting. He could hear the littlest thing for up to a mile in any given direction.

And he could  _ smell _ things like never before. It had taken him a long time to learn to control them, to dampen their effects so they didn't overwhelm him all at once.

And now his heightened sense of smell was picking up something gravely familiar.

The pills. It was faint but that scent had been embedded in his memory so deep that he could never forget it.

He did the only thing he  _ could _ do and followed it.

The trail led him through twists and turns all around the city's alleyways. He didn't know how much time passed, but just as he thought he was getting closer, he heard the distant familiar 'bang' of a gunshot.

Then the most delicious scent filled the air and Kid instinctively changed course.

* * *

Law hadn’t been on a Hunt for a while, now. Perhaps even years, he supposed. There was never a lack of food in the mansion, and he had been too busy to go out and stretch his muscles lately. He didn’t need to, he found other outlets for his more aggressive instincts and kept himself beyond happy with everything that Doflamingo entrusted him with.

But even despite of all of that, there was nothing as thrilling, as  _ satisfying _ as the Hunt. It was like riding a bike, as the human saying went – once learned, it stuck with you forever. 

He remembered the early days, hunting with Cora and even with Doflamingo, being shown what to do and what not to, how to glamour his victims, how to pick them out right. Those days were very far behind him now, but the comfort of it still remained in the back of his mind. Hunting was familiar and settling, even when it took far too long – longer than he would usually be gone from the mansion.

For yet another night, he abandoned his resting place from the sunlight and submerged himself in the city. It was the darkest time of humanity, the hours in which they showed the cruelties they were capable of. The smell of alcohol could be almost overwhelming around the bigger night establishments, the stench of narcotics - repulsive. And then there was the smell of freshly-spilled blood, the one Law followed from alley to alley, finding dead and dying, killed by their own kind. 

Humanity didn’t  _ need _ monsters to kill them. They were more than capable of it themselves. 

This night, though, something felt different. Under the unsynchronized rhythm of thousands of beating hearts, under the smell of alcohol and drugs and blood, there was something  _ new _ . Something Law couldn’t place. After all the years he had lived, there was little he couldn’t recognize at a whiff.

He followed it, slipping through shadows and avoiding curious eyes. He followed it, through alleys and over rooftops. He followed it, until it grew stronger, and just that little bit more unfamiliar. 

Then he heard the gunshot and as it mingled with the smell of fresh blood, he smiled. 

The hunt had come to an end. Now all that was left was to charm his prey into reach.

\-------

When Kid entered the abandoned building and followed that irresistible smell, he found a dead body with a gunshot to the head. Whoever else might have been there was long gone. Kid knew he probably should have been repulsed at the sight.

But he  _ blinked _ again.

And opened his eyes to his hands buried into the corpse's innards, a bleeding heart, torn apart by his own teeth, resting in his bloody palms.

He felt a slow horror fill him and did his best not to vomit what he had just eaten.

Kid tensed suddenly when he heard a sound. 

_ There was someone here. _

* * *

Law moved carefully as he entered the building, uncertain of Eustass’ state of mind at the moment. He imagined the man would have to be halfway out of himself with hunger, before he willingly fed on human flesh. Law knew he himself would have to be half-desperate, before he went anywhere near a man smelling as foul as the one in the building.

His footsteps were light, but not too quiet – he didn’t want to startle the man by attracting his attention from too close by. He preferred not to test his own reaction time, compared to a creature unique to any species seen before. The information he had combed through was very detailed, but it was gathered in a controlled environment, like any other experiment. What was to say Eustass wouldn’t grow stronger and faster, once his leash was finally off?

He stopped by the door of the dirty room the corpse lay in. All windows were bolted and there was barely a sliver of light to make the scene distinguishable. Eustass’ face was half-covered in blood, the remnants of the corpse’s heart still in his hand. There was something positively demonic in the way that he appeared at that moment. Law found a slow thrum of arousal singing under his skin at the sight. 

“Hello there,” he spoke quietly, softly, like he would approach a skittish animal. He sought out the other’s gaze and turned his glamour up high. Sure, the records claimed he was strong enough to be unaffected, but there was no guarantee the vampires who had tried it weren’t simply laughably bad at it. “That  _ couldn’t _ have been a good meal, I’m sure. Why don’t you come here, I have much better to offer.”

Kid stared at the new possible threat and smelled  _ vampire _ . He bared his teeth, each one far more pointed than any human's had any natural right to be.

Then his head started to feel a little funny, kind of like vertigo almost. This vampire was far more beautiful than  _ anyone _ he had ever seen, and a lot of vampires were attractive.

Kid knew what was happening but it hadn't happened in a long time. All the vampires used to make a game out of trancing the prisoners. They said he had a natural inhibitor but it only worked to a point.

But gradually, after the experiments, the vampires stopped affecting him altogether.

He had been more than happy with how skittish that made the lowlife bloodsuckers.

But  _ this _ was on a completely different level. He found himself thinking how pretty the man was, how warm he seemed, and,  _ yes _ , of  _ course _ he wanted to go to him.

But soon it was like his mind adjusted, his vision snapping into focus, and he bared his teeth again in a snarl. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? Unless you're offering up a few fingers, I don't see anyone else with you. Wanna give me some candy in the back of your van too?"

Law had seen the man getting swept up by his glamour, almost leaning closer. He was certain he’d had him in that moment, until he suddenly seemed to snap out of it, shaking the influence of Law’s powers like water off his fur and baring his teeth in warning. 

Law was  _ impressed _ . Whatever they had done to him, it had most certainly been effective. Eustass must be something spectacular, indeed, if he could adapt to the influence of a powerful vampire like Law so easily. 

“Oh, certainly not,” Law grinned, baring his own sharp fangs and taking a slow step forward. “Fingers, you see, are an absolute  _ bitch _ to grow back.” And yes, Law did have the unfortunate experience to learn that on his own. 

He tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the side casually as he slashed his nails over his collarbone, letting blood trickle down over his inked chest. He could almost imagine how it must smell to Eustass, the offering of his own blood to someone who was even part vampire had to be beyond irresistible. He stretched his blood-covered fingers towards him, taking another cautious step forward. 

“But I can offer you something more.”

Kid felt very awkward when the vampire just randomly started  _ stripping _ . What the hell was he trying to do? Embarrass him to death?

But the moment the smell of the vampire's blood made contact with his nose, he saw white.

Human intelligence left his eyes as he lunged forward at an incredible speed, much like a starving dog, and tried to bite down on the hand extended to him.

Law reacted with lightning-fast reflexes, yanking his stretched-out arm back and grabbing at the man’s face with his other hand, lodging his fingers into the hinges of his jaw and forcing his mouth open, all the while holding him in place.

“I  _ said _ ,” his voice was low and dangerous now, not a hint of the earlier teasing offer in sight. It was almost a hiss, one that had made many a fledgling vampire cower before him since he had learned it. “No. Fingers.” He stressed every word, clutching tightly at his jaw with the promise that he could break it without even needing his other hand. Then he thought back to how you train shifters – how to dangle the prize in offer for a job well done, and decided to give that a try. “But if you behave, you can lick them clean,” he said, a sharp grin tugging at his mouth. “Down.” 

A confused whimper escaped Kid when he was halted with only one hand. His body, while powerful, lacked something the vampire had in spades. Experience and discipline.

When hungry, Kid's mind lapsed into something primitive. And primitive beings understood dominance. As well as when to submit in order to survive.

Kid whined again before reluctantly obeying, sitting back on his haunches like an animal of sorts. He stared at the bloody hand with longing.

“Good,” Law purred in approval at the way his order was followed, satisfaction of having the man under his control curling into the pit of his stomach. Oh, he could have so much fun with this. The successful conclusion of a hunt was always something that left him in high spirits and this could make things even better.

He released Eustass’ jaw slowly, moving his hand to the back of the other's neck to keep a secure hold on him, before Law offered his fingers back. He was prepared to pull Eustass back at any moment, if he tried to take a chunk out of his fingers again.

“Don’t bite,” Law ordered in a voice that allowed for no disobedience.

Kid growled but did as told, slowly leaning forward. His senses were on high alert in case this was all a trick.

But once his tongue made contact with the vampire's blood, his whole body almost seized. The taste was unlike anything he had ever encountered, not even the warm memories of his mother's cooking that had helped keep him sane all those years while imprisoned could compare.

He whimpered and sucked two fingers into his mouth, hands coming up to grip the appendage. His teeth accidentally grazed flesh in his excitement.

Eustass was still skittish, distrustful, even if Law had proven he was the stronger creature and the one to be obeyed. But he did as he was told, which was really all Law could have hoped for. The first slide of his tongue over his fingers seemed to send a jolt through him, and Law could sympathize – he remembered tasting Cora and Doflamingo for the first time, the potent power of their blood sending him out of his mind. For someone who hadn’t even been properly turned, the pureness of Law’s blood must taste divine.

Law’s fingers squeezed harshly into Eustass’ hair the moment he felt the scrape of teeth, and he pulled his head back so viciously it put a serious strain on his neck, which was now stretched and exposed before Law. He kept his other hand where it had been, hanging in the air between them, unmoving in spite of any efforts put in from the other man, and growled at him.

“What did I say?” Law looked down at him, danger flashing in his eyes. “You are going to learn  _ control _ , Eustass, I promise you that.”

Kid was too far gone to panic over an unknown vampire knowing his name, and he whimpered pitifully, any fight he had in him gone. All he wanted was that taste back.

It was strange, it was like the blood both pushed him further over the edge and yet anchored him at the same time. His mind was more clear, calm, but he couldn't bring himself to lash out.

Kid made some kind of submissive sound he hadn't even known he was capable of, high pitched and pleading.

Law felt the thrum of power in his own body, the heady sensation of bringing someone strong to their knees. The pitiful whimpers that fell from Eustass’ mouth and the wordless pleading were like music to his ears and he wanted to have him begging, crawling at Law’s feet for every last drop that he would spare him. Unfortunately, the man was far too gone right about then to provide such entertainment, so Law would have to settle for this.

He pulled Eustass’ head, directing him easily to his own blood-soiled torso. The cut on his collarbone had closed already, but it had bled enough to have him half-smeared in red, lines running down all the way to the hem of his pants. 

“Clean this,” he ordered, hand still holding at the back of the man’s head, hold strong but malleable as long as he followed orders. “And watch the teeth,” Law hissed, his command unwavering.

The blood had grown cold already, and he was sure it wouldn’t be anywhere near satisfying for the starved man, but he would have to earn any more of Law, if he wanted it.

Kid shivered as he ran his tongue over the other man's flesh. He felt a weird burning in his lower stomach at the smell of something he couldn't define.

After licking every drop from the vampire's collarbone to his navel, Kid moved further downwards to the odd scent emitting from the other's slacks.

Blood had soaked into the fabric and he diligently licked the streaks there. That smell kept growing stronger the longer he continued.

The drag of his wet tongue felt wonderful over Law’s skin, wet and hot and so very promising. Law wanted to have it all over himself, to make Eustass worship his body for hours, to have his mouth and tongue and lips busy with him until they were tired and abused, overstimulated and tender. Law was so hard already with only the attention he had gotten and the look of Eustass at his feet.

But not now, not quite yet. He wasn’t sure he trusted the man’s control enough to let those sharp teeth anywhere near his dick, as much as he might want his mouth. Not before he had more of his own blood in him, not before he was  _ sure _ Eustass wouldn’t try to get it for himself. 

“Good boy,” Law said, running his fingers through red hair approvingly as the kneeling man mouthed at Law’s pants. There would be time for that in a moment. “Remember what I said. Mind your teeth,” he instructed, before bringing his free hand up to his own mouth, sinking his fangs and tearing at the skin on the inside of his wrist, ensuring the wound would remain open for a bit longer this time. Blood rushed out immediately, dripping bright red over his palm, and Law cupped his hand to keep it there, offering it to Eustass’ mouth. “Drink, Eustass. And maybe after that I’ll let you suck me off.”

Kid shivered in delight at the hot wet rush of blood that filled him in a way that even the meat from the murdered human hadn't been able to, much less the animal meat. He couldn't even remember the meat that his wardens had fed him being this good.

And while Kid didn't understand what 'suck off' meant, he could only hope it meant more blood.

Kid lapped at the pooled blood like a hungry puppy, eager to please so he didn't have his treat taken away. His teeth craved to sink into something, to swallow something more solid, but he understood that that would only get it taken away from him.

Law watched him feed with hooded eyes, the hand on the back of Eustass’ head petting and encouraging now, rather than reprimanding. He was a quick study, it appeared, as there was not another slip of his teeth anywhere near Law’s skin. Yet Law was pretty certain he still  _ wanted _ to. Like the blood alone wasn’t enough to satisfy him, to give him what he needed anymore. Law supposed the part of him that was a ghoul would need to be sated as well, before he could truly settle down.

He waited until there was barely a trickle of blood slipping from his wrist, the skin almost completely healed now, before he pulled his hand away and offered the inside of his forearm to him, instead. 

“You’re still hungry, aren’t you?” he asked, not really expecting a coherent answer. “Go ahead then, take a bite, if that’s what you want.”

Kid froze, looking up at him cautiously like this was a test of some kind.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his mouth closer to the designated spot. He wanted to tear in like a rabid beast, but he knew if he showed even a hint of loss of control that the offer would be revoked.

Testing his boundaries, he laid his mouth on the arm and let his teeth just barely graze the darkly toned flesh, then glanced up for permission.

Law smiled at the uncertainty, the obedience. Eustass was finding his earlier orders clashing with this sudden lenience and was making sure Law wasn’t going to take it back. He wasn’t. The main reason he had forbidden it earlier wasn’t the feeding itself, but the location that Law had disagreed with, and now that Eustass was showing that he could find some control inside of himself, Law was more than happy to reward him.

“Yes, go on,” he said, pressing Kid forward just a little with the hand on the back of his head. His teeth scratched lightly over Law’s skin with a certain promise that had him anticipating the bite eagerly. “It’s ok there.”

Kid shuddered out of some sort of contentment. It was different than when he would earn the approval of his parents and be rewarded with it, but very close at the same time; the rush that it sent through him was  _ good _ .

He sank his teeth in without another moment's hesitation.

Kid moaned at the taste and feel of the much cleaner and fresher piece of flesh in his mouth. He did his best to bite cleanly before pulling away, but couldn't avoid some tearing. If he had a tail, he would honestly be wagging it as he chewed and swallowed his portion.

He licked the spot where he had bitten as it healed quickly before his eyes, then looked up at the vampire for further instructions.

The bite hurt, much more than his own scratch or bite had earlier, Eustass’ sharp teeth cutting through his flesh and tearing out a sizable chunk. The flash of pain sang through Law’s body, making his cock twitch in his pants. He had always been wired that way – responding to immense physical pain with arousal, but he had only truly been able to indulge himself after his death, when bone and flesh and skin would mend back together in moments, and no damage would be permanent. 

Law himself groaned at the feeling, shivers dancing all across his body at the following licks to his healing skin. He had luckily fed just the night before, so his healing was fast and clean, but he suspected he would end up needing to drain another person again very soon, if this went on for too long. Perhaps he could take some of Eustass’ blood in return, later.

“Do you need more?” His fingers raked through Eustass’ hair. He couldn’t be certain the corpse in the room was the younger man’s first victim, and besides, he didn’t know how much Kid’s changed body would demand of him either. 

Kid still wasn't quite yet capable of speech, so he only managed a nod in response. His stomach was no longer in severe pain, but it still wasn't even close to satisfied. He licked the vampire's arm again in a silent plea.

“You can have some more, then,” Law allowed, the hand in Kid’s hair slipping lower to squeeze lightly at the back of his neck. “As much as you need. Just pace yourself, Eustass, we wouldn’t want you to stuff yourself so full you’d throw it all back up.” Law wasn’t sure if the man would even know to stop himself in time at this point, so he kept a sharp eye on him in case he overdid it. 

Kid  _ purred _ before latching back onto the vampire's arm, taking another careful, if messy, bite. He politely waited for it to heal each time before continuing to devour the freely offered flesh.

Law watched him go at it for a while, a steady repeat of sharp pain followed by the soft drag of his tongue as he waited for the healing. After a while Kid started to take longer between bites, the earlier enthusiasm somewhat dampened. The appreciation was there with every bite of flesh he took, but he didn’t seem so hurried, so starving for it. He seemed to have had enough to satisfy him for now.

Law tugged at the back of his hair to halt him and pulled his offered hand back.

“I think you’ve had enough for now,” he said, softly, as he looked around the room and, completely ignoring the corpse in the middle of it, picked out a good corner to settle down in. There was a worn-out old sofa that was toppled over, and looked very stained, but Law figured it was better than the floor. “Come with me,” he told Kid as he took his hands completely off of him and went over to the piece of furniture, righting it up easily with one hand and ensuring the back of it would keep the corpse out of their sight. He was sure Eustass wouldn’t be too happy at the reminder of it, and he had to find a way to get to the man as well, not only to what his body had been turned into. He needed the man as well as the animal.

Law settled comfortably, as much as it was possible, and opened his arms, motioning for Eustass to join him.

Kid looked at the vampire in confusion at the gesture, but stood up anyway and walked toward him. He lingered in front of the other man for a few moments before slowly sitting down beside him.

Kid's head was a little foggy with the same sated feeling he used to get after stuffing himself with good food during harvest festivals.

Kid coughed quietly before he spoke in a thick, unused voice. "What… what's your name?"

He felt different with this vampire than he had with any other. All the others had been rotten lowlifes full of self-entitlement with cruel intentions and bad attitudes.

This one was... composed. And, most importantly, didn't seem to be treating him like livestock or something that had been scraped off the bottom of their shoe.

It seemed that Eustass was finally coming back to himself. That was good to know, since Law was actually hoping to talk to him after all the excitement. Now that the hunger had been taken care of, he had to figure out a way to invite him into the Donquixote Family. It had been his job coming in, but Law had to admit that doing his job wasn’t the only reason he wanted to do it. 

“Trafalgar Law,” he answered easily, slipping a hand over Eustass’ shoulders and massaging the back of his neck lightly. “And please, do not be shy. After what we just did, I’m fairly certain a little contact won’t be crossing any boundaries, would it?” He smiled, but made sure to be more sincere with it than earlier. Kid had figured out his glamour very easily and using it on him now would be entirely counterproductive. “How long has it been, since you’ve properly fed, Eustass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harle here! We hope you liked this new chapter, for those who aren't familiar with the story, welcome! For those who have read the old version, did you like the new bits and did you have fun 'spotting the differences'? XD 
> 
> Either way, I hope everyone liked it and you'll tell us what you thought in the comments below ^-^ See ya in two weeks!
> 
> (We will also begin posting our stories on fanfiction.net as of tomorrow!)


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or 'Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All A Bite- Ahem, About You~"
> 
> Kid and Law learn a bit more about each other and grow more comfortable through speech and song. The potential for a strong alliance is blooming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of Ghoulish Experiences! We hope you enjoy it!

"Fed? Pro- properly? Um…” Kid fidgeted in his spot, ears turning a bit red at the close contact.

It had been a lot easier to ignore all the touching when his mind had been hazy with hunger. But now he felt like he was ten years old all over again, so easily embarrassed by close contact.

"I… don't know. They, uh, I was kept somewhere. And they would bring me meat and pills, or shots… it took me a long time to figure out the meat wasn't from an animal…” Kid's voice trailed off as he clenched his hands at a bad memory.

“What about after you got out?” Law asked, frowning a little.

With how he avoided even speaking out loud what exactly he had been fed, Law was certain he and Doflamingo had been right in guessing the man still had reservations about what he had  been turned into, and what exactly he had to feed on now.

But it had been over  _ two weeks _ since the raid. Was it even  _ possible _ this was the first time he had fed since then? During his life as a vampire, Law himself had gone once or twice without blood for a week; and it had left him uncontrolled and very close to feral.  _ Twice _ the amount of time was all but unimaginable to him.

He rubbed his hand up and down Eustass’ back, trying to offer a bit of reassurance to the uncomfortable looking man. As strange as it might feel to him, Law knew a lack of physical comfort would be worse for him in the long run. 

Kid slowly sank into the touch. He had grown up around very affectionate people as a boy, so to lose that when he had been taken was one of the worse parts.

"I… I have a friend. He brings me animal meat. And until I broke out tonight when it got to be too much, I had him keep me chained up. I thought if given the time, I could try to learn to control it. But I'm too strong and I knew if I stayed much longer without… ‘eating properly’, I would have hurt him." 

Kid leaned into Law's arms, drawing his feet up onto the couch. Despite his muscle mass and height, Kid looked very young right then, eight rather than eighteen years old.

Law froze. Two weeks on animal flesh alone? If it was anything like what going on animal blood was for vampires, and Law strongly suspected it was, then it had to have been completely unsatisfying and never enough, regardless of the amount. He himself wouldn’t be able to survive on it for long.

Law wondered if Kid would have willingly starved himself to death, if he hadn’t broken out.

Something viciously protective clenched in his chest. He was not going to let the man do this to himself only because of what a species he didn’t even belong to anymore considered  _ appropriate _ .

“You cannot survive on animal meat alone,” he said firmly, even as he wrapped one arm around Kid’s shoulders and pulled him close. “There is a point at which upholding your morals means suicide, Eustass. Please do not try and cross it.” 

The man looked so small and lost huddled into himself like that. Nothing like the aggressive monster that had greeted Law, or the submissive creature that had sat at his feet. Small and breakable and fragile. Like a human. Like the human he had once been. Perhaps it would be reassuring for him to know it.

Kid nodded and spoke softly.  "I know. I realized that a while back. I know it's wrong but… I want to live." 

His voice broke as he spoke those words. He knew his parents hadn't raised him to be a monster, but he also knew that above all else they had wanted him to  _ live _ , and to do so freely.

“There is  _ nothing _ wrong with wanting to live,” Law couldn’t stress the words enough. “And there is nothing wrong in doing what you must to survive.” He stayed quiet for a moment or two, but decided it would be best if he got some of the details out sooner rather than later. 

“On the night that you escaped,” Law said, still keeping his arms around Kid and pressing light and gentle touches over him. “I was the one leading the raid on the facility. I can promise you, there was not a single one of those who did this to you that escaped our justice. I confirmed it with my own two eyes.”

Kid closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees for a minute before speaking again. "Ya know, I spent eight years thinking of all the ways I was going to get those bastards for everything they had done. To me, to my family, to everyone else there. But then I got out and… nothing. I'm just tired. I just want to move on with my life. I think my parents would have wanted that."

He laughed. "I used to sing with my band when I was little. Wanted to be a rockstar. I did it for fun. Then I got taken and I did it just to keep myself sane."

Law himself was too old now to give into such cares, but he still remembered. His long life did not have the luxury of allowing him to forget, to shake the past off of himself and move on. He remembered his life before his death, he remembered the sorrow and the hatred. He remembered clutching it so tightly to his chest, that it seemed to slip into it, to turn his heart black and rotten long before it had beaten its last, and first. He imagined it had to be something like what Eustass had felt in that cage. He could still see the scars on the younger man's wrists from where the silver shackles had been. 

What Eustass needed was familiarity and comfort. Law could offer one, but not the other, and he needed to make Eustass feel safe once again, before he went and completely crumbled into himself.

“Can you sing something for me?” Law asked, hoping that having something that had held him together back then would help now, as well.

Kid tilted his head up to look at Trafalgar in surprise. "Sing for you? Uh, I  _ guess _ . I'm not that up to date on today's music, but do you have a request, or just whatever?"

“Anything  _ you _ like would be fine,” Law smiled kindly, pulling Kid closer in to lean against him. His body was warm, warmer than Law’s, and probably warmer than any human’s as well. He wondered if the man had even noticed that yet – another thing that separated him from his beloved humanity. As much as the man would wish to ‘move on with his life’, Law knew what he actually meant was to go back to what his life would have been, and that was impossible. It would probably take Kid a while to discover it, though, and now wasn’t the time to push on that front. 

Kid didn't resist the contact, instead he curled his legs up more and rested his head on the vampire's chest like he used to do with his mom.

He sifted through the mental list of songs in his head before settling on one that his mother used to sing to him. It was the first song he had ever learned to sing himself, because he had learned it for her birthday one year.

He remembered the smile on her face whenever he performed it for her.

" _ Mama told me when I was young 'Come sit beside me, my only son, and listen closely to what I say. And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day' _ ." He started off softly, a deep rumble in his chest as the words flowed out. " _ Oh, take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You'll find someone and you'll find love. And don't forget, son, there is someone up above _ ."

He let his voice rise with the chorus, eyes closed and focused on the words and the warm memories they brought with them. " _ And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can _ ."

Law could practically feel him settling, the fragility and almost desperation from earlier falling from him with every note he sang. He took a breath himself, relaxing at the averted crisis, as he held one arm tightly around Kid and ran the fingers of the other through soft red hair lightly. The melody was so very foreign to this scene, so completely removed from everything else that had transpired that night, and Law found himself sinking into it, rocking the man in his arms softly in time.

Kid felt all the fear and uncertainty that had been present ever since he left the compound just sink beneath the surface. It was still there, all of it. But for now he could focus on something else.

" _ Forget your lust for the rich man's gold. All that you need is in your soul. And you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied _ ." Kid took deep breaths in between every break in the song, letting the comfortable setting take away his pain. At least for now. " _ And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can. Oh yes, I will _ ."

The vampire smelled nice, if a bit like chemicals. Beneath the smell of antiseptic and other things, there was something warm, like fresh brewed coffee. 

It was a good scent.

" _ Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself. Follow your heart and nothing else. And you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied _ ." Kid crooned the words like he remembered his mother doing, and he could almost imagine that it was her holding him, her rocking him so gently, and not this strange man. " _ And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can _ ."

Kid wondered if his parents were happy where they had gone. He hoped he could live a life that would somehow bring them peace.

" _ Baby, be a simple, really simple man. Oh, be something you love and understand _ ." Kid almost whispered the last few words as he fell silent.

Law let the silence linger for a few moments, keeping up his gentle caresses and ensuring Kid could have this continuous moment of peace for as long as possible. He knew there was still a lot that they needed to talk about, a lot of confusion in Kid’s mind that he should try and help him work through, but he didn’t want to break him out of what had to have been one of the very rare moments of calm he’d had in probably close to ten years now. And also, given how he would have to relearn how to live among humans once more, Law was sure he wouldn’t have many instances that he could draw comfort from like this for a while, as well. So Law gave him what peace he could, and after a long while, finally murmured:

“You  _ do _ have a beautiful voice.”

"Thank you." Kid didn't know why the compliment made him so happy, in a different way than when someone else would say they liked his singing.

He felt almost giddy.

It hit Law, then, something else he could do to ease Kid’s mind a bit. It was something he had planned on doing, from the start – there was a need for a certain amount of trust to be established between them, before he could think of throwing big choices at the man. 

“I have something for you,” he said, sitting up a bit straighter while still keeping his arm around Kid. He motioned with the other one, like pulling on something invisible, and his coat flapped through the air from where it had fallen close to the door when Law had lost his shirt. He grabbed it easily and ruffled through the pockets one-handedly, before finally pulling out the jar of pills Doflamingo had given him as bait. “This should last you for a while, a couple of months actually. But you  _ will _ have to feed from time to time, regardless, and not on animal meat either.” He handed the medicine to Kid, watching his reaction closely.

Kid stared at the medication in surprise, feeling a few different emotions go through him. Relief, disgust, and resignation being the primary ones.

"Thanks…” He took the jar and placed inside the pocket of the thin jacket he was wearing.

"So… you're a vampire. Uh, how… old are you?" Kid looked up a little shyly, that childish awkwardness creeping in.

“What’s your name”, “How old are you”, it was so much like children meeting on the playground and getting to know each other. Law figured he had never really gotten to socialize properly since the age at which acquaintances began that way, so he wasn’t really surprised. Besides, covering the basics was always a good way to start. 

“Twenty-six,” he said, pulling a leg up on the couch and bending it at the knee, to properly face Kid. “Well, I  _ was _ twenty-six when I died. Add about four-five centuries, and you’d get closer to my actual age.” He ran his eyes over Kid, calmly this time, calculatingly. The man hadn’t even lived for twenty years yet – still a child, all things considered, in more ways than just his social skills. “You must have questions, Eustass. I will try to answer as many as I can,” he promised. 

Kid perked up at that and rolled onto his stomach to lay his chin on his arms, still lying on Law's chest. He felt comfortable with Law and he didn't even really know why. He knew it wasn't glamour, it didn't have that certain 'feel' to it.

He just felt like he could trust him, at least a little.

"What's your favorite thing about being a vampire?" If the manchild had a tail he would be wagging it like a curious cat. But he didn’t.

At least not yet.

Law huffed a small laugh at the question, and shuffled, making himself comfortable. He leaned back on the armrest, stretching one leg on either side of Kid and nestling him comfortably over himself. He continued petting Kid’s hair and running his fingers through it as he actually thought about the question. He had expected the man to ask about his  _ own _ situation, about the world he had been forced into, and had a million answers prepared, but he hadn’t expected for him to be so obviously interested in  _ Law _ . It was unexpected, but flattering. So he tried to answer honestly. Perhaps a bit more honestly than he would have, had the audience been different. 

“The time,” he settled on, eventually. “My human life was limited. More so than most – I was ill and not expected to live past thirty… Didn’t even make it that far,” he smiled crookedly at that, “but when Cora turned me, he didn't just give me a second chance, he gave me  _ eternity _ .” He still found himself confused at what had originally caught the old vampire’s interest at all. Law had been nothing in his human life, just a powerless ball of hate and misery. But Cora had made a gamble, and it had paid off so well. “I have time for everything now. So much time, that I don’t know what to do with it some days. It’s a wonderful thing, really. It’s freeing.” No restraints, no limits.

Kid thought about that for a moment. "Do you think… what they did to me, that that will make me live longer?" He really didn't know how he felt about that, as it was a bit of a double edged sword.

Law thought on the question for a moment. There were a lot of variables in Kid’s case – he hadn’t been turned in the typical way, wasn’t even a pure vampire at all. He was an unprecedented case for the entire underworld, and there were very few things that were definite about him.

“Honestly? I can’t tell you for certain. What was done to you is like nothing that we’ve encountered before. It has been  _ attempted _ , certainly, but you are the first success that I’ve ever heard of,” and, frankly, it still amazed Law to no end that it had been achieved. “My  _ best _ guess would be that you might never freeze exactly like vampires do – you have aged normally so far. So perhaps you would live out a human life, perhaps you will begin aging slower later on; or perhaps at some point you will just stop. There is no real way to know for sure, other than to wait and see.”

Kid nodded and tried to think of another question. "You said 'turned'. What's the normal way?"

“Different for each kind,” Law mused, rubbing his fingers distractedly through Kid’s hair. It was a nice, soothing feeling, running them through the strands, calming and settling. He was usually much more excitable after a hunt – much like he had been earlier when he had bent Kid to his will – but he was at peace for the moment, despite his earlier strong arousal.

“Vampires need to drain the human’s blood and replace it with their own,” his free hand unconsciously rubbed against the side of his neck where Cora had bitten him the first time. “For Ghouls, they need to replace the heart of whoever they’re turning once they’re dead with their own, within a reasonable amount of time. Shifters are… a little more  _ complex _ . Some are born, some get bitten on a full moon. They’re a complete mess, if you ask me. Although studying their physiology  _ is _ quite interesting.”

Kid listened raptly. These creatures were actually interesting when they weren't torturing him. Like the movies he used to watch.

"Can you eat garlic?" He grinned teasingly. "And can you go out in sunlight?"

Law gave him a disappointed stare. “ _ Really _ ?  **_Garlic_ ** ?” He scrunched his nose. “No, it does not repel us and neither do crosses, that is complete and utter bullshit, and it’s depressing how everybody believes it. One person writes a single novel, I swear to gods… At least you don’t know about  _ Twilight _ …” he groaned and let his head fall back with exasperation. “Garlic’s nasty, because it has a very strong taste and vampire tongues are sensitive.  _ Yes _ , we can eat normal food, we just don’t bother usually. There are some vampires who’re still attached to the taste – Sugar won’t stop with those grapes of hers – but the majority doesn’t bother. It holds no nutritional value to us whatsoever. It's purely for pleasure or nostalgia. And blood is much better, anyway. As for sunlight…” He straightened again, twirling a strand of fire-red hair around a finger. “We can walk in the day, it doesn’t  _ hurt _ us – some of us  _ do _ have day-jobs, you know. But it does weaken us.”

Kid hummed quietly. "I don't feel any different during the day… maybe a little more tired than I used to but other than that… heh, about right. A freak among storybook monsters."

He rested his forehead against Law's collarbone and sighed, the warm puff of breath washing over a sensitive spot on the vampire.

“You are  _ unique _ ,” Law muttered against his hair, slipping his fingers lower to toy with the back of Kid’s collar and the sensitive little hairs at his nape. “That does not make you a freak. Your entrance into our world would cause an uproar, no doubt, but it’s not like  _ mine _ didn’t. The council gets all distraught over every little thing these days. They’re all so old and bored they probably just like getting riled up because it’s the only way they can keep themselves entertained anymore…”

His attention shifted a little to the hot skin his fingers were running over. He slipped his hand a little further down the back of Kid's shirt to brush over the top of his back, exploring slowly.

The younger man blinked in confusion at the cool touch. It felt nice, so he didn't bother doing anything about it, though it felt strange to be touched like this.

"A council? So there's a lot of you guys? What's the council for?" He murmured. The fingers were distracting him a little.

“We have our own community, our own rules, our own laws,” Law wasn’t paying as much attention to his words anymore, as he tugged at the shirt a little to reveal some more skin. He nuzzled into Kid’s hair and rested his other hand against the man’s hip, playing with the edge of his shirt. Kid might have been just about ready to shove his face in Law’s crotch earlier, but he didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to do anything now. Well, Law could tease it out of him. “The Council are those who,  _ supposedly _ , keep the order. Really though, they just end up getting in Don’s way more often than not.”

Kid nodded absently as he felt his shirt being slowly removed. He didn't know exactly what to do with the touching, but he certainly wasn't against it.

Law could feel Kid getting just as distracted as he was and decided it was just about time to take a break from the whole talking thing and get down to business. He had wanted Kid from the moment he had laid his eyes on him – blood covered and feral eyed, and that hadn’t changed at all when the man had gone all pliant and touch-starved and melted into his arms. Law  _ wanted _ him. And there was little since his second birth that he had wanted and not gotten.

He slipped the hand from Kid’s hip under his shirt, running his entire palm up the hybrid’s spine and scratching lightly, all the while his other thumb settled over the pulse in Kid’s neck, his fingers fanned out over the top of his back.

Kid felt an odd shiver crawl through his body, his nipples becoming hard peaks. He realized he wanted to touch Law too, he wanted to see more of the other man's skin.

Law's upper body was like the statues his mom used to take him to see in museums. All smooth and hard, hauntingly perfect and slightly cold.

Kid bit his lip before asking something else. "Is- is this sex? Is that what we're doing?"

“I was hoping it would get there, yes,” Law said, scratching his nails lightly over pale skin all the way down to the hem of Kid’s pants and slipping just the tips of his fingers to run under it. He shifted a bit, letting his lips brush over one ear, his tongue coming out to trace over the shell. Kid’s reluctance was becoming clear, his inexperience as well.

Well. He had been confined to a research laboratory where he had been an experiment since before he hit puberty. Law figured it was surprising and lucky he even  _ knew _ the word ‘sex’.

Oh, the fun he could have with Kid. But virgins were only really any good once he could push through the initial awkwardness and reluctant nervousness. Law wasn’t sure what Kid’s actual interests were, but he didn’t seem to be pulling away, so there was a fair chance he would be able to have him under (or over) himself in no time.

“Did earlier feel good?” He asked, breathing the words right into his ear, breaths sending shivers down Kid’s back. “My blood on your tongue… You certainly seemed to like it.”

Kid's face reddened as he remembered the taste and he unconsciously leaned into press his lips to Law's chest where the cut had once been, giving it a tender lick.

"Felt good…” Kid felt almost elated at the thought of tasting Law again. His stomach wasn't in pain, but he could already feel that hunger starting to stir again. “ _ Tasted _ good.”

Law grinned wide, even though Kid couldn’t see it. He had expected the man to be more skittish, perhaps even ashamed for liking it. He must not have learned any of society's silly reservations towards such things before he was taken. 

As it was, Kid seemed to be all too ready to dive right in and that, well,  _ that _ Law could work with.

The elder vampire would have to be the one in control, because he was fairly certain Kid could go feral just as easily as he did before, and he wasn’t willing to go and let himself get pummeled into a broken mess by the man at his wildest.

Well. Not quite yet, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Kid is an unintentional sweet talker with an even sweeter singing voice it seems ; ) Ooop, and it looks like Law is getting a tad distracted~
> 
> I wonder where this will all go?
> 
> Find out in two weeks -evil laughter-


	4. Such Touching Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intimate and Law is only too happy to play the sexy teacher~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smutty smut smut~
> 
> After that oh so mature greeting, we're so happy to see you all and we hope you enjoy yourselves this chapter!

Law wrapped his arms tightly around Kid and rolled them over in one quick movement – it was almost as if one moment Kid was lying on top of him, and the next Law was straddling his waist and they were both on the floor. He dragged his hands over the man’s shirt and jacket and pulled them off in a sharp, fast motion and dropped them beside the couch. He then buried a hand in Kid’s red hair again and leaned in close over his face, their lips almost touching.

“Do you think you can remember not to bite unless I tell you to?” He breathed into his mouth, his other hand rubbing at a hardened nipple. 

Kid looked up at Law with something akin to reverence. Here was someone strong enough to not get hurt by him and who wanted to do something so…  _ intimate _ with him.

Kid answered his question by nodding eagerly, wanting to please him. "Um… does this mean you like me?" He tried not to stutter but he felt his face getting redder.

Kid's parents had always said sex was something you did with someone you really liked a certain way and trusted. Did that mean Law liked him? Even trusted him a little?

The thought made him excited somehow.

Law bit at his lip to suppress a smile, the man’s naiveté shining through was a strange kind of charming. His purity made Law want to dirty him up until he couldn’t remember what it was like to be so sweet and innocent. To cover him in sweat and blood and come, to get him addicted to the pleasure Law could elicit from his body and have him crawling back for more. 

“Yes, Eustass,” he murmured, brushing his mouth lightly against his. “Now come here,” he said and pulled back just a touch, securing his hand on the back of Kid’s head in case he lost it again. With that done, he bit right through his own tongue, the jolt of pain felt refreshing and the taste of his own blood flooded his mouth.

Kid swallowed thickly when he smelled blood but couldn’t see where it was coming from. Curiously, he leaned in closer, sniffing lightly to try and find the blood.

Pleased that Kid wasn’t going feral again, Law smiled and opened his mouth, licking over Kid’s and smearing a red trail across his lips. He pressed his own against Kid and pushed with his tongue through them easily, spreading the taste of himself right into Kid’s mouth.

Kid felt a full body shiver go through him and he made an odd sound. The combination of the blood and touch against his lips was making his head spin.

He gave the inside of Law's mouth a tentative lick, whining at the little bursts of other flavors aside from the blood.

Law took his time in exploring Kid’s mouth, his still bleeding tongue running over every nook and cranny. Kid ran as hot as a shifter, his deceivingly pale skin giving off heat like a furnace under Law. He let his free hand roam, pinching lightly at on of Kid’s nipple and rolling it between his fingers. 

When Kid tried to reciprocate, licking into Law’s mouth, the man welcomed it with enthusiasm, coaxing his tongue further in and then sucking on it hard and dirty. He wanted to have Kid moaning under him, thrashing and desperate with how much Law was riling him up.

Kid's breath hitched at every new touch. He had… explored himself a bit before he was taken, but while in captivity, he hadn't exactly had much privacy, so doing  _ anything _ had been pretty much a no-go.

So every caress, every confident touch to his body felt so  _ new _ and incredible. He never knew his tongue, or even his nipples, could be so sensitive; so much so it caused the place between his legs to twitch and swell.

Kid whined when the blood flow stopped and he licked the wet muscle pleadingly.

“You can’t get enough, can you?” Law smiled against his lips. Gods, he wanted to give Kid as good as he got, to sink his teeth into his neck, to taste him. But not yet, he wasn’t sure Kid would react positively to it and he would have to get the man way more lost in this before he dared make an attempt. 

Until then, he could try and teach him a little something. He released Kid’s mouth and presented the inside of his wrist to him in offer. 

“Try to bite for blood, not for flesh,” he whispered into his ear, teasing at it with his mouth. “Sink your teeth in, but don’t bite off.” He made a trail of wet kisses from Kid’s ear down the line of his neck. The thump-thump of his pulse was so very tempting there and Law’s fangs itched to bite into him. He held himself back though, and continued lower and lower, until he had one of Kid’s nipples to suck into his mouth. 

Kid felt his blood sing when Law's mouth latched onto his nipple, his thighs clenched and he thrust upwards in confusion. He didn't have any experience to go on, but he knew he needed something to touch him lower, harder, in any way he  _ could _ be touched.

He obediently licked the vampire's wrist before gingerly biting into it. 

Kid was hit with the need to rip, tear,  _ eat _ but he released the flesh before he could, sweat appearing on his forehead at the restraint it took.

“Yes, just like that, good,” Law soothed, seeing how difficult it was for Kid to let go even though he had just eaten his fill less than half an hour ago. But he  _ did _ , he let go, and he deserved to be rewarded for that. “Very good, take as much blood as you want,” Law murmured into his skin, while he rolled his hips down to press himself against Kid’s obvious erection. He could smell the need radiating off of the man, could almost taste it on his skin and he knew that he had him just where he wanted him. 

Kid shuddered at the indescribable feeling. The pressure placed on his erection was just as heady as the blood Kid drew from Law's veins.

Kid had moved back once he had calmed down to bite more carefully, this time breaking skin and tasting hot liquid that warmed his whole body.

He wrapped his arms around the vampire with the need to hold onto something, sharp nails unintentionally digging, marking up the beautiful skin there.

Law could feel the pinpricks of pain across his back, ten sharp points of contact that dug into him so hard he was sure he was bleeding. It made his body shiver for more, the jolts getting him just as hard as he’d been earlier. Gods, Kid certainly had the physical strength to break him open if he so wanted, and the only thing that was really holding him back was Law’s order and his own frail control.

He relished in the thought of what would happen if his control snapped, loving the mental images of being fucked into the ground until he couldn’t even scream and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head from pleasure and pain both. While still too risky to chance right now, it made for a delightful fantasy.

Law made quick work of Kid’s pants, dragging them down to his knees together with his underwear, and wrapped one hand tightly around his hard cock, pumping him slowly and maddeningly. His mouth remained busy with his chest, biting and sucking colorful marks into the pale skin that faded before his very eyes.

Kid sighed as more and more blood filled his mouth. He only stopped when he felt his lower half become exposed, ears burning as he looked down at himself. The idea of being laid bare in front of someone else was still embarrassing.

But then one tattooed hand touched him.

Kid shouted when it closed around him, hips snapping upwards so hard that it almost shook off the vampire. He made all kinds of noises as he tried to curl in on himself, the sensations were so intense, he didn't know if he wanted to pull the hand away or never let it go.

"Please, please,  _ fuck _ !" Kid didn't even understand what he was begging for, but he hoped Law knew.

For a moment, Kid looked like he would try to close his legs or reach down to impede Law’s advances, but the moment Law laid a hand on him, he was  _ lost _ . The initial reaction was almost enough to buck Law off of him and his lips stretched in a sharp, dangerous smile that made no attempt of hiding his fangs. Oh, Law loved it when he could drive someone insane like this. It made a thrill much like the one from having Kid kneel for him ignite his blood and awake his predatory instincts right away. 

He wanted to see Kid break. He knew the man would be more than capable of getting right back up with how well he had just been fed, so Law dropped all pretenses of teasing and started working him with hard and fast strokes, twisting his palm to rub over the head at every pass.

"Come on, Eustass," Law urged, snapping his wrist. "Let me see you come."

Kid's vision was rapidly turning white and his head was spinning as he sobbed pleas, making dangerous promises to do whatever Law wanted so long as he gave him what he desperately needed.

Obviously, with his utter lack of any real experience, it did not take long at all for Kid to rush headlong over the edge.

Kid couldn’t really describe the feeling. It was like falling, vibrating, and floating perfectly in one place all at the same time.

When Kid achieved his first orgasm at the hand of someone else, his first notable orgasm at all, something snapped inside of him.

Kid's hands went to the floor beneath them and proceeded to rip up surrounding floorboards, spine snapping so quickly into a perfect arch that there was a cracking sound, and Kid's mouth opened almost impossibly wide in a soundless scream.

Kid’s orgasm was  _ beautiful _ . It was harsh and fast and brutal and vicious, his hand snapping the wood into splinters, his back arching so high Law would have thought his spine might break from the strain. The look on his face, the scream that wasn’t a scream because it had no air, oh, Law would never forget this sight, this moment of absolute abandon in the man. He feasted his eyes, pumping him all the way through it to keep him right there, to extend the moment of mind-blanking pleasure longer, to see just how much he could take, just what he would do when he couldn’t take anymore. 

The pleasure soon turned into something so mixed with pain it was impossible to tell the difference, but he whimpered all the same, trying to get his voice back to tell Law to let go, to show mercy. Tears pricked at his unseen eyes as he mouthed a wordless plea.

Law’s eyes were bright and manic, the shine in them absolutely demonic. The sounds falling from Kid were completely wrecked, a wordless begging that just fed his need to dominate this man and make him  _ his _ . Gods, Law would never let anyone else touch him, never even see him, not with how prettily he broke down in the face of unbearable pleasure. It was that feeling more than anything, which made him realize how very much of a two-way street this was. He had never felt something this overwhelming towards another, never wanted to simultaneously ruin someone in the dirtiest ways imaginable and wrap them in protection from everyone else. 

He released Kid, finally, and climbed up his body. His tongue left a wet trail up quivering abs, in the valley between his pecs, over the racing pulse in his neck and across his scar, to lick off the unshed tears from his clenched eyes. He could smell the salt in the air and it made him want  _ more _ .

Kid shivered on the floor, just the soft tongue licking him almost too much for his senses.

For the first time in years he felt  _ blank _ of any thoughts: no memories to torment him, no anxiety over the future, nothing. It was an incredible feeling and  _ Law _ had given it to him.

A vaguely animalistic sound rose in his chest, and it took him a few minutes to realize he was actually purring, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about this new discovery.

Law felt the purr rising from Kid’s chest before he even heard it, and he pressed his mouth lower again, seeking out the vibration of it in Kid’s throat. The contentedness was radiating in waves from the man underneath him, and Law could practically taste the blood rushing under his lips. It was too much, even for him, his control snapping in a moment.

His fangs sharpened, lowered, as Law nuzzled there, loving the smell of Kid in the crook of his neck, the taste of his skin where he darted his tongue out to run it over the throbbing flesh. Then he bit, his fangs sinking sharp and fast into the soft skin presented there, sweet, sweet blood rushing into his mouth. 

The small sting of pain was easily lost and Kid couldn’t bring himself to mind the idea of feeding Law, it seemed fair enough to him with as much as he had taken from Law himself.

But the longer Law's mouth stayed at his neck, sucking and occasionally reopening the quickly closing wound, he felt the heat in his abdomen start to build again.

He panted when his thighs started moving, trying to grind his newly formed erection up into the man above him.

Law released a purring growl of his own at the taste that flooded his senses. Kid’s blood was rich like a ghoul’s, hot like a shifter’s and sweet like a vampire’s, and Law didn’t think he would ever get enough of it. It was a treat that could rival the purity of Doflamingo and Cora, and Law had never thought he would find anything he liked as much as  _ their _ blood. He could feel it warming his body from the inside, bright and powerful under his skin, and he wanted to drain Kid to the last drop for how good it felt. 

A couple centuries ago, and he would have, but he had luckily managed to learn how to pace himself, to not drink too deeply if he didn’t need to. It was almost painful to detach himself from Kid’s neck, but he had to, if he wanted the man to keep enough blood that he would be able to fuck him right.

Feeling Kid hard against him again, Law finally shucked his own pants off, taking the extra moment to drag Kid’s all the way down his legs and send them flying as well. Then he pressed himself over the man, skin stretching over naked skin, and shoved his tongue in his mouth again. 

Kid wrapped his arms around Law, full of warmth and good feelings. Feeling a bit mischievous, he flipped them much like Law had done earlier.

Kid grinned down at him when he pulled away from the kiss.

But now that he  _ was _ on top, he was at a bit of a loss of what to do. Trying to scramble for an idea that hopefully wouldn't leave him looking stupid, Kid moved until he was between Law's legs.

There, this was right, wasn't it? Like in those magazines some of the boys at his old school brought once, those had been of a man and a woman but it has to be pretty similar, doesn't it?

Kid looked lost but determined as he peered down at Law. The vampire was even more beautiful like this, fully nude and stretched out with a wicked grin like he didn't have a care in the world; the easy confidence attracted him more than anything else if he was honest.

He hoped he could be like that one day.

A part of Law demanded he drag Kid right back under him where he belonged, to make him bare his neck and allow anything Law might find he wanted to do to him. But another, louder, hungrier part of him wanted the man to take him, to spread him open and  _ break _ him, and getting Kid on top of himself was about the best first step towards that goal. Now, if the man had the slightest idea of what the next step should be, maybe it would’ve been even better. 

No matter, Law had more than enough experience for both of them, as he hitched one leg around Kid’s waist and pulled him closer. He put his own hands all over him – traveling up and down his chest, squeezing at his ass, scratching down his back. He licked at his neck, lapping insistently at where the taste of his blood still lingered. 

“Touch anywhere you want,” he grinned against Kid’s skin, suckling all around his neck and back up to his mouth. “There’s not much you can go wrong with, as far as I’m concerned.” 

Kid took his word for it and let his hands trace those tattoos. He had wondered about them since he first caught a glimpse and wondered if they meant anything.

He leaned down and licked one, close to Law's nipple, just to see what it tasted like. The texture was a little different and with his heightened sense of taste, he could detect the ink just below the surface of Law's skin. It was an interesting and unique taste that he realized he liked very much.

He turned his attention to the nipple and tried to mimic what the other man had done to him, curious about the texture of the small nub.

His mind drifted against his will to what it would taste like if he bit it off and devoured it and the tattooed flesh.

Kid clenched his fists and paused until it went away, then relaxed and gently nibbled his way up to Law's neck.

Law felt the moment of hesitation, and with Kid’s face so close to his tattoos he almost kicked him right off, but the man managed to restrain himself. The tension lingered in Law’s body, though, sharp and ready to explode and when Kid’s mouth reached his neck, Law grabbed his hair and hissed in his ear, low and dangerous. 

“I will allow many things, Eustass, but the one thing you will  _ not damage _ are the tattoos, do you understand me?” 

Law knew how much they drew the attention and wasn’t surprised that Kid had gravitated towards them, but he needed to make sure this one thing was understood. Kid could bite, rip and scratch at him, he could fuck him like Law was a ragdoll if he wanted to, but he would never allow him to break a single one of the black lines.

Kid whined and tried to nod, but thought better of it and made his agreement verbal. "Yes, sir." He couldn't help the slip, his parents had ingrained manners into him, his father, especially, having been former military.

“Good,” Law released his vicious hold on his hair and ran his hand through it, brushing through the bangs he had been all but ready to tear off a moment ago. Kid hadn’t known, and he stopped before he did anything, he reasoned, so he could be allowed a warning, before Law tore him a literal new one.  _ One _ warning. Very few people got even that much, when it came to the marks that painted his chest, back, and arms. Law had killed vampires before for the grave offence of  _ looking _ at them wrong, and he was not above doing it again. 

“Tell me, Eustass,” his voice was back to the teasing, softer notes. “Do you know what sex actually is? Or do you need me to teach you?” 

"I- I, uh, it's something two people do when they really like each other a certain way… and um, it's supposed to be fun for everyone involved. There's nothing wrong with it so long as everyone is of age and consenting. That's what mom said anyway…" Kid trailed off, his face the same color as his hair once again. "Um, dad told me how it's usually done between a man and a woman, but if I needed to know other stuff to… to just ask him…"

Kid traced Law's navel idly. "Those tattoos are important to you? I didn't mean to make you mad… are we stopping?"

“They are a tribute to the man who gave me everything,” Law said seriously, one thumb lightly tracing the circle of the face in the middle of his chest. “But no, we don’t have to stop. Not as long as you remember to be careful with them.”

Law took perverse satisfaction in having made Kid stutter like an anxious child once more, and decided that it was enough to make him feel better about having to warn him off of the tattoos. Besides, Kid blushed so nicely and seemed so uncertain that it kind of melted Law right into his hands. 

“Of course he’d say that,” he snorted, rolling his eyes at Kid’s words. “Military man, ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’ and whatnot,” he grinned up at Kid. “Sex doesn’t care about gender, if you haven’t figured that much already. The dynamics are slightly different, but that’s for some other time. Right here, right now? This,” he wrapped his hand around Kid’s member and squeezed lightly, “is going up my ass.”

Kid let out a shaky sigh at the firm grip, his hips stuttering before stilling again. "Up… and that feels good for you?" It was hard for him to concentrate on anything when Law was touching him like this.

Law released him to wrap his hand around Kid’s hips and pressed up to run his tongue over Kid’s chest and neck. 

“It feels fucking  _ amazing _ ,” he purred into Kid’s ear. “But this is neither the place or the time to be teaching you  _ that _ ,” he grinned and pressed Kid’s head in the crook of his neck. ”Now, make me bleed and don’t just drink it all, I’ll need it.” 

Kid groaned and obeyed, burying his teeth a bit more confidently into the place where Law's shoulder and neck met.

He greedily lapped at the blood, but pulled back when he remembered Law's instructions.

Law reached up to his bleeding neck and coated his fingers in the liquid, wasting no time in bringing them back down between his legs. Lying back on the ground he pressed insistently with two digits, until his body opened up around them. He pushed in through the sting of the harsh intrusion and set on stretching himself just about enough to take Kid. The man might be young, but he had a big body and a cock to match. Law enjoyed the pain far too much to bother using a lot of lube, usually, but this would do well for now. 

“Get some-“ his voice hitched when he hit his prostate, and he tried to aim away from it, because he wanted to get Kid inside of him as soon as he could, and getting distracted wasn’t the best way to achieve that. “Get some on your dick… It’ll have to do for lube…” 

Kid wanted to ask what the 'lube' was for, but he was far too distracted with watching Law touch himself. The older man had beautiful hands, just like the rest of him, but there was something hypnotic about them that was far more effective than 'glamour'.

Kid blinked a few times before he moved to do as told, shivering at the warm wet liquid as he slicked his cock with it.

Kid moved his lower half closer to Law's own, hesitating as the tip of him met the fluttering stretched hole. He gripped himself as he slowly started pushing inwards. "I-is this right?"

“Yes!” Law gasped at the press against his hole, his legs wrapping tightly around Kid’s hips and pulling him in, closing the small space between their bodies and willing his muscles to relax. The moment Kid’s head finally pushed in, the pain of it sent Law, in turn, tearing at the floorboards, even as his dick twitched at the sensation, eager for more. An inhuman sound ripped through his throat, dancing on the border between a wail and a growl. 

It was tight, almost  _ too _ tight as the blood only helped him a little with the slow movements. Kid was almost shaking at the feeling of Law clamping down on him, and once he was halfway in, he leaned down to rest his head in the crook of the other's neck.

Kid panted and let his hips go still, unable to push anymore or risk coming undone all over again. He lapped at the remaining traces of blood to distract himself.

Law’s heels pressed into the small of Kid’s back insistently, as his head was thrown back, neck arched. The soft tongue against his skin was more than enough to re-wire the pain from being forced open with so little preparation into something maddeningly good. Law was not unfamiliar with his own body’s responses, and he knew he could take more, so much more, he  _ wanted _ more, but Kid had stopped, all unsteady and shaken. 

Law made an effort to claw at the floor and not his back, knowing he could tear it all to shreds right about now, as he tried to urge him forward, needing all Kid could give him. 

“You’re supposed to  _ move _ ,” he hissed, his voice breathy and unsteady.

Kid waited a moment more before nodding. He tested himself with a slight shift forward and then back, pushing deeper inside.

It was slow going with a few pauses to get a handle on himself, but eventually he managed to fully seat himself inside of Law.

"Fffuck…" He hissed and then pulled out and pressed back in a few times before he started moving faster and unconsciously harder.

Kid was taking his sweet time, but he was  _ getting there _ and Law made sure to encourage him every step of the way. When the man finally started moving faster, thrusting into Law harder, his words started falling apart, the pain that still buzzed under his skin intermingling with intense pleasure. Law grabbed at him, wrapped his hands around Kid and pulled him down to smash their mouths together, his kiss hard and hungry. 

“Give me all you’ve got,” he breathed when he pulled away for air, “I- ah- I want… all of you, Eustass, give it to me.”

Kid melted into that kiss and Law's words. Law  _ wanted _ him,  _ all _ of him, and Kid was going to do his damnedest to give him everything.

Kid narrowed his concentration and stopped holding himself back. Law was a powerful vampire, he could take it, couldn't he?

His feet found purchase in the old wood beneath them, toes digging deep to give him more leverage, and he used it to thrust forward viciously. 

Kid moaned at the new sensations running through him, his nails lodging deep into the floor on either side of Law's head.

His cock leaked thick pre-cum in an unusual amount, but the fluids afforded him a smoother slide as he hammered into the other man.

Law felt the first powerful thrust slam him back so hard, he thought the wood might break under his back.  _ This _ was what he had been waiting for, Kid’s strength showing in every harsh press into Law’s body. It was maddeningly good, and there were few things Law enjoyed as much as a good, thorough fucking. The only thing that was left was…

He unwound one leg from Kid’s waist and laid it on the ground, using it for leverage to shift his hips. Kid wouldn’t know where to start looking if he told him to go for his prostate, so Law would have to do this part himself. This time. He would teach Kid – he would teach him this, and every other beautifully dirty thing that he loved. Law had little doubt that the man would come with him now, all he had to do was time his question right and-

His thoughts fell apart, when after some shimmying under Kid, one of his thrusts finally landed squarely on Law’s sweet spot and he saw stars. He screamed, something unintelligible, and then “Yes, yes, there,  _ right _ there!” 

Kid didn't know why but he did as asked anyway, his head buzzing with the heat rising in his lower belly.

He lowered his mouth to Law's collarbone, licking and kissing the flesh there as he whined.

Kid’s tongue against his skin made Law think back to how he licked over every spot Law allowed him to bite, his whine familiar by now. Law wanted it, wanted the added twist of pain, the knowledge that Kid wanted to take as much of him as he could. 

“Yes, yes,” Law panted between thrusts, feeling like he could fall apart beneath him. “Take, bite, tear, do what you  _ want _ ,” he gasped, his head arched back to present his neck better. “Just careful with the tattoo,” he reminded, his mind clouded, but never too clouded to remember  _ that _ . 

He threw one arm over Kid’s back, grabbing the back of his head and pressing him forward, wanting to feel his teeth sinking into his skin again. 

Kid growled in triumph at his reward, thrusting hard enough he thought he distantly heard cracking beneath them, and picked the perfect spot before sinking his teeth into skin.

The taste of blood and flesh in his mouth mixed with the barrage of other feelings made his mind bleed to white.

Law could feel the wood beneath his back cracking with the force with which he was being fucked into it, loving every moment of the sensation. His mind was spiraling into a haze of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and he could barely think beyond that as Kid kept hitting his prostate every time.

And when the man finally bit into Law again, pain blossoming across his skin once more, he felt everything building higher at an unstoppable speed and his orgasm hit him so hard he almost blacked out for a moment. 

With the intense pleasure bursting through his veins, Law didn’t notice the shift in Kid before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there won't be much time for a happy afterglow...


	5. At The Stroke of Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things end not so well and Law has one sore ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! This is Harle and I take full responsibility! I've been scatter brained lately but hopefully I'll have things back on track this coming week!
> 
> Please enjoy this belated chapter!

Kid was almost completely unaware of himself: he didn't hear the crack of bone as his teeth gnawed at Law's shoulder, he didn't feel the fresh flow of blood that began to slowly pour from around his cock with each thrust.

His orgasm hit him, his teeth fracturing the bone in his mouth, but he continued to fuck into Law instinctively, his body on autopilot.

Kid didn’t stop, didn’t pause for a moment, fucking him right through the orgasm and tearing savagely at Law’s offered shoulder. It didn’t take long for the pain to overcome the haze, to have Law crashing right back into his body, every pass of Kid’s cock through him like a stab, the mouth latched onto his shoulder far too savage for Kid to be in any kind of control over himself. 

Law’s mind finally caught up to that, he bucked, trying to get Kid off of himself, but he only managed to press his own cock into the man’s body. He was still hard, still sensitive, and the constant barrage of pain wasn’t helping him regain his senses. The crack of his shoulder sounded loud and damning, making Law scream out in pain like nothing so far had managed. 

Something pricked at Kid's senses, a scream. Kid remembered the last time someone had screamed like that so close to him.

_ 'Dad.' _

Kid slammed back into his body like he had been dropped into a frozen lake, all traces of arousal and hunger leaving him in the span of a second.

"Law?" Kid whimpered thickly, his voice very small and his mouth covered in blood and pieces of his meal. 

He pulled away from the vampire to get a better look at him, his cock having gone soft enough to slide out easily, the movement followed by a fresh trickle of blood escaping Law's hole.

Kid felt sick as he looked down at the other man who was obviously in actual pain. The flooring around them had been decimated, the splintered wood soaked with blood and other things. And Law lay there looking broken.

Kid had managed to overlook the morbidity and damage of his hunger before because Law had looked so unphased by it, like there was nothing wrong with it at all. He was a vampire, he was supposed to be strong enough to handle Kid!

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't- I don't… "

The moment Kid was off of him, Law rolled to the side, his hand flying to the damaged shoulder to keep it still so it healed right. The problem was he wasn’t healing fast enough, he had fed Kid too much, wasted a lot on regeneration with the earlier meal and insisting Kid didn’t hold back now. What little he had taken from Kid wasn’t nearly enough to compensate for what he had given, and now that he  _ needed _ to heal this fast and clean like earlier, he couldn’t, not with all the other damage to his body. Shit, he should have kept a closer eye on Kid, shouldn’t have offered the temptation of food together with everything else, not when Kid was still so  _ unstable _ . 

He was still trying to catch his breath through it, his body feeling like a single giant bruise now that the flood of pleasure had subsided. He needed a moment to fix this, to get himself back together, but Kid was now back in his right mind, he realized, back and shaken from what he had come back  _ to _ . Law had to prioritize – besides, Kid wouldn’t really be convinced he was ok, if he tried to calm him down with one arm dangling uselessly at his side.

He was just about to try and move again, almost having caught his breath, when suddenly there were four of Doflamingo’s goons bursting through the door and lunging straight at Kid.

Kid had stumbled over to put his pants back on and then his jacket, his shirt was lost somewhere, but he just felt too naked to just stand there with nothing on. He felt vulnerable and  _ cold _ in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Kid was panicking, why wasn't Law healing like last time? Had he really gone too far? What if Law decided he didn't  _ want _ him anymore? What if-

He didn't have time to continue that line of thought when the door burst open, showering the room in a hail of splinters.

Kid reacted in a blur, but one emotion was plain on his face: betrayal.

Had Law just been distracting him all this time to capture him? The other creatures were obviously with him as a couple went over to check on Law.

Had  _ everything _ been a lie?

After putting two of the men who tried to attack him through a wall, Kid knew he couldn’t think straight enough to fight properly. 

So he ran.

He didn't look back as he leapt from the four-story high window, and he tried to tell himself it was the wind burning his eyes and making them sting with tears.

\---------

“No!” Law roared as he saw Kid’s face fall into something painful to look at, all the trust he had been building from the moment he had first stepped into the room shattering at the sudden interruption. He would have launched after Kid if he could stand on his own two feet at that moment, but instead he had to watch the man throw himself out of the window after disposing of the two that came after him. 

“Do  _ not _ follow him!” Law ordered, and it had them freezing in their places and looking uncertain. He hissed low and dark, grabbing the vampire standing closest to him and tearing at his throat with no regards to whether his head remained attached or not. He drank deep, a hot violent anger rising inside of him for the interruption. 

The blood felt bland, almost tasteless on his tongue after the delicacy of Kid’s. He took all he could, throwing the useless body to the side and rose back to his feet, fully recovered after the filling meal. By the time Law left the building, his anger was partially tampered, mostly because the dumbass “reinforcements” were in several pieces each and would take a long, long time before they did something quite as stupid a second time. 

Kid had taken the jacket, which meant he had the drugs. There was nothing else Law could use as a lure now, and it was itching under his skin how close he had been to having the man in his hands. Now he had to hunt him down again, with  _ no _ guarantee that Kid would even go out for flesh any time soon with those drugs at his disposal. 

Law  _ had _ to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella? Or CinderEustass? XD Instead of a slipper, it's a shirt! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Blood and Blonds- Excuse me, Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law returns home empty-handed, only to find his hands suddenly quite full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! October has been a very busy month!

Bellamy was sitting on the front porch, tail absently wagging in the breeze as he watched the sunset. He glanced around the front 'yard' as he waited for a sign.

Bellamy had been told that Law was on his way home from his search and the Young Master had recommended that he be there to greet him.

But considering the fact that the city was many miles from them, and the main house was deep within the compound which was more like a small town tucked away into a fortified valley, it would take some time for even a middle-aged vampire to cover the distance.

So Bellamy had elected to shift into his hyena form and lounge on the deck of the old style plantation farmhouse until Law arrived.

* * *

Two months. Two months, and he had not found a single clue as to where Eustass Kid was. He had his scent, even if the shirt Law had found abandoned had long lost the strong smell of his skin and now bore only a hint of musk, but nothing to tempt the man out with. For all he knew, Kid might be hiding in his friend’s house and medicating daily to prevent another savage hunger like the one that had led him to Law in the first place.

Two and a half months, now, since he had left the house, and Law was coming back empty handed. He hated the constant thrum of disappointment in himself that resided under his skin. Most of his immediate anger had been taken out on the fools that had cost him his prey, and as the time had passed, the rest of it had sunk deep into something different.

He wanted to see Kid again, to ensure he was fine after everything, to explain and assure him it hadn’t been what it looked like. And it wasn’t all because he had been entrusted with the job of bringing Kid to the mansion. He _wanted_ Kid here, with him. He wanted to teach him control, to show him how and when to let loose, to promise him he had a place to be when the world pushed him away.

But he couldn’t _do_ any of it without finding him first. And in two months, he hadn't even come close.

Law hit the front porch and charged inside, heading straight to the kitchen. He vaguely noticed the Pup at the veranda, but knew that if he stopped for a moment now, the shifter would not be standing on his own two feet for far longer than was preferable. While Bellamy was one of Law’s favorite kinds of stress relief, he had to limit himself at least a little around him, because he was family. So, having a snack to take the edge off before he got to him was always best.

Bellamy's ears had perked when he heard someone approaching, tongue lolling out as he gave a panting doggy grin when he saw it was Law. He waited to be acknowledged, but let out a disappointed whine and frowned when instead Law kept walking.

Not a good sign.

Bellamy stood up on his four paws and trotted after Law to follow him, having a good idea where he was heading so he wasn't surprised when they entered the kitchen.

He turned in a different direction towards one of the cooks for something to eat while Law headed to the Pantry.

The Pantry was exactly that, a sort of food storage. But instead of sacks of potatoes, there were TVs, couches, tables, book cases, and game stations: everything needed to entertain the occupants until someone came for a snack.

Law stepped into the Pantry and didn’t waste too much time picking out a person who hadn’t been fed on lately and stepping in for some blood. The woman allowed him easily and he made sure to use his usual restraint. He didn’t spare humans much love nowadays, hadn’t even before he had stopped being one, but these people were offered care in exchange for their blood, all housed under Doflamingo’s roof in comfort. They weren’t family, although some of them had the potential to be turned in time, but they were not to be treated carelessly and discarded either.

With his teeth deep in the woman’s skin, Law closed his eyes in disappointment. Blood didn’t taste right anymore, not since he’d had Kid’s on his tongue. Feeding used to be one of his favorite things to do, to taste the very deepest of whoever he was drinking, to share something that could be intimate, if done right. For the last two months, it was empty, lacking something important. Like having a taste of Kid had broken something in him, and he would never be happy with anything else again.

His emotions were not any more settled by the time he left the Pantry, but at least his fangs weren’t itching to sink into skin anymore.

Bellamy was waiting out in the hall, belly full of brisket provided by the kitchen staff. He gave a soft laughing sound that was unique to hyenas to signal where he was and when he knew he had the vampire's attention, he shifted into his half form.

His blond spotted ears twitched atop of his now much more human head, and his tail wagged above his ass with anticipation as he ran a clawed fingertip over the loose unbuttoned jeans he wore.

He turned and smiled over his shoulder, knowing how the sight of the smooth lightly tanned skin of his bare back flowing into his low slung pants would look before disappearing down the hall to one of the empty bedrooms in clear invitation.

Law almost pressed him into a wall and fucked him right there in the hall for that little display. The Pup had never learned not to rile him up further when he was irritated. Or maybe he had learned exactly what he had wanted to, given how much he enjoyed himself when Law would leave him unable to walk for days.

He followed into the room, and had him by the back of the neck and pressed into a wall before the door even shut behind him.  

“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you, Pup?” He hissed into Bellamy’s ear, dragging the pants down to expose his ass.

Bellamy grinned and wagged his tail teasingly with a slight shake of his hips, his body already moistening in preparation. "Always. And I thought you could use an outlet from your _failed_ hunt."

Oh yes, Bellamy was taunting the deadly vampire for all he was worth. Though it wasn't only for his own benefit, Bel knew that Law was always more relaxed afterwards when he could exert as much of his frustrations as possible into a physical act. It was his way of showing support the only way he knew how.

Plus, he knew getting fucked until he couldn't stand would mean a lot less trouble for everyone else if Law didn't go dismembering random house staff because they inadvertently fanned the flames of his already bad mood.

The reminder, the _taunt,_ had Law growing hot under the collar, the anger that had been curled under his skin ever since Kid had gotten scared off unleashing, even when he knew that he was being baited purposefully. Bellamy knew which buttons to push when he was in the mood for it, and Law had no reservations against giving him _exactly_ the kind of harsh, rough fucking he was begging for.

He opened his pants, not even bothering to take them off, and dragged his already hard cock out. Having the heat of the puppy against him and the proper mindset was always enough to have him ready to go in a moment.

He shoved right into Bellamy, not sparing a thought about preparing him – he so rarely needed it, with how often he got fucked, and he had come on to Law knowing full well what he would get for his actions. If he wasn’t prepared, it was his own goddamned fault. The slide was a little tight, but easy, and Law didn’t stop before he was completely seated into the hot body, his balls pressed against his ass.

Bellamy moaned at the roughness, but it was by no means a complaint. He was very happy right then, he'd had nothing but his own fingers and some toys for the last week, the approaching solstice making everyone busy.

"Oh, yesss… Fuck, it's good to know you're still functional~ I thought you might have lost your touch." He mocked.

Law’s breath left him in a long, dangerous growl as he shoved Bellamy’s head into the wall, withdrew until he was almost entirely out of his body, and slammed right back into him with no mercy at all. He grabbed both of the shifter’s hands and twisted them behind his back, locking a bruising grip around them and pulling him back into his cock with every vicious thrust.

“You godsdamned little _brat_ ,” he growled in his ear, low and feral. “You _will_ learn not to push me so hard, and if you prefer to learn it the hard way, then that’s fine by me.”

Bellamy's cock was already fully erect and slapping against his stomach with every hard thrust that had him whimpering in fearful anticipation. “Will you teach me, Sir? I'm sure I'll learn _this_ time."

“Don’t think you can placate me so easily,” Law growled at the title, keeping up his thrusts just as hard and brutal. He moved his hand to grip at his hips instead of his neck, and made sure to aim away from his prostate, grip firm as to not allow the shifter from seeking the right angle again.

His hips met Bellamy’s with every deep thrust, the warmth of him enveloping Law tightly and making him wild with the need for more. He hammered away into the blond's body like it was the last thing he would do.

Bellamy wanted to whine at the lack of attention towards his prostate, but knew it would get him nothing but more punishment, and he didn't dare risk trying to touch himself.

The most he could do was stay there and let his ass be used as merely a receptacle for Law's own pleasure; which admittedly was a special kind of pleasure in itself.

It had been two months since Law had gotten off to something different than his own hand – he had been far too focused on his hunt to spend time looking for sex elsewhere, and it’s not like he could find anything that would be nearly as good as what Kid had given him – so he was getting close very fast. Well, he had just fed and he was going to make the puppy work for it, after the first orgasm.

He sped up his thrusts, fucking the shifter so hard that every thrust sent Bellamy’s heels off the ground, almost pushing him up the wall, before Law would drag him back down by his hands into the next one. It was hot and fast and brutal, and there was a certain sense of satisfaction dancing under Law’s skin that, even after all that Kid had done to him, after how he had crashed into Law’s life and left his mark on everything, he still had _this_ , and he could enjoy it.

Bellamy panted like the animal he could change into, little whimpers escaping him with every harsh pounding until his eyes fluttered shut, cheek pressed firmly into the wall.

Any moment it felt like Law could break him in half with his cock alone just for the sheer brutality of it, ready and willing to bring the shifter to utter ruin.

Bellamy fucking _loved_ it.

The familiarity of the noises Bellamy made settled inside of Law, driving him further, harder, deeper into the chase after his own release. His thrusts grew shallower and even faster, barely pulling out at all, before he was shoving back in. His mind was clearing with the influx of pleasure, and Law was getting so blissfully lost in it, not thinking about anything else.

Law’s fangs sank into Bellamy’s neck, more out of an instinctual reaction to the blood being _right there_ , than for any actual intention of his. It slipped, thick and hot down his throat, and for once, lost as he was, Law didn’t think of how it tasted wrong.

He came like that, latched onto Bellamy’s neck and crushing him into the wall, shooting into his body. It had been far too long since he had released into something other than his hand, the hot and naturally slick passage of the shifter feeling amazing around him even when he finally stilled.

Bellamy sighed happily at the familiar wetness that filled him and anticipated more to come. The sting in his neck sent his cock twitching madly just by association of the feeling, as it usually was coupled with his own orgasm, but he held himself back.

The shifter purred, a deep rumble in his throat meant to soothe Law, though he knew this was only a warm up and it was by no means over.

The vibrations against his mouth made Law detach his fangs from his neck, though he still kept his mouth there and licked off every last drop until the punctures closed. Pulling out, Law spun the pup around and shoved him to his knees.

“Get me back up again,” he ordered, one hand roughly grabbing at Bellamy’s hair. “And if you come before I say you can, you’re not going to be coming again until this time next week, am I clear?”

Bellamy nodded, already nuzzling Law's cock with a dreamy expression, the scent alone sending his senses into a state of bliss. "Yes, Sir~"

He tugged Law's pants open a bit more until he could reach all of him, and ran his very long tongue over the other man's balls. Bel sucked and licked there before dipping back further, pressing his tongue into the folds until he teased the hole there. Bel withdrew his tongue after a moment to start kissing along the other's fine cock, licking and sucking as he reveled in the taste.

Even with the pleasure still dancing under his skin, Law’s anger was on the front of his emotions, dragged out and kindled as it had been, and it had to burn out before he could even _think_ of letting up. Bellamy’s tongue was clever and teasing, and Law watched him, his face a cold mask covering the turmoil inside him. His thoughts drifted a little, wondering at how fortunate it was Bellamy had been right there waiting for him, when he was in this mood. There was no doubt in him that Doflamingo had sent him after Law had been called back.

Once he was hard again, Law released Bellamy and took a step back.

“Turn around, hands behind your back.”

Bellamy did as commanded, resting his folded hands at the small of his back.

Law didn’t waste any time as he slipped his belt out of his jeans and looped it a few times around Bellamy’s arms, tying them off securely there and dragging him back to his feet. He pressed Bellamy into the wall again, with his back against it this time, and leaned hard into him, gripping his chin.

“You like this, don’t you, you little slut?” Law growled into his face, eyes flashing. “You love what I do to you when I’m like this. There’s no other reason I can think of for you to be _so_ set on bringing it down on yourself. So tell me. What do you want me to do to you, hm?”

Bellamy extended his tongue to gently lick at Law's fingers before answering, his knees felt weak and he knew the wall and Law's body were the only things keeping him upright. "Whatever pleases you, Sir…"

The easy compliance soothed something in Law. This, right here, was something he had control over, something he could do what he wanted with. No interruptions, no escape – Bellamy was very much at his mercy and Law had every intention of using that to his full benefit.

“Good answer,” he allowed and released the hyena's chin once more, dipping down a moment to grasp Bellamy’s inner thighs and lift him with barely any effort. Law pressed him into the wall roughly, unmindful of his restrained hands, and pushed right back into where Bellamy was still open and wet from the last fucking.

“I’m going to use you like you’re meant to be used, you dirty whore.”

"Yeeess~ Yes, Sir. Your whore needs you, please." Bellamy purred, eyes unfocused at the wonderful feeling of being used. The wetness trailing down his leg had left him feeling so empty.

Law went right back to his punishing pace from earlier, the thrust long and hard, not avoiding his prostate this time. The pup already seemed half-lost into the feeling, and Law wanted to have him completely incoherent before he was done with him.

“I’m going to fuck you open, leave you so broken you’d be _useless_ , lying on the ground-“ _in a puddle of his own blood like Kid had left him and_ \-  No, no, no, this wasn’t about Kid, wasn’t about then, this was here and now, this was Bellamy and _home_.

Law pressed his face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, known and familiar, trying to anchor himself into what he was doing and not where his thoughts were trying to take him.

Bellamy, in spite of his fogged state, could sense something was disturbing Law. He whined and tilted his head so he could lick the other's chin in a submissive gesture.

Bel concentrated enough to bring forward his animal nature, letting his scent grow stronger, his musk coating his skin like cologne.

"Been too long, my body's almost forgotten. Please make this whore remember you." Bel deliberately panted into Law's ear to distract him from whatever was making his eyes darken so sadly.

Law sank into Bellamy’s scent, letting it and the words drive him forward into hammering into the pup’s body harshly and giving into the sensation of it completely. He was reduced to growling, his own coherency lost into the thoughts of this very feeling. He had fucked Bellamy into pretty much every wall, bent him over every piece of furniture in the house, and all of that was crashing into him, keeping him in the safety of those memories and the present.

His fingers around the shifter’s thighs were tight as a vice, almost digging into his skin, and his every thrust forward fucked him so hard into the wall there would be a dent there when he let up. But it was ok, even like this, harsh and unforgiving, because as violent as he was in these moments, Bellamy always came back for more.

The shifter moaned and made many other noises that vocalized his pleasure, one leg moving to wrap around Law's hips to urge him onwards.

Bel could feel the heat in his belly tightening like a coil, his cock spasming with every precise hit to his prostate. As trained as his body was sexually, Bellamy didn't even need to be touched there to orgasm, but he was also too submissive to come without permission.

Bellamy’s sounds urged him farther, deeper into the pleasure and the mindless motions of his body, and by the time Law came again, he was almost shaky on his feet, leaning into the shifter to keep standing. After the pleasure stopped making his legs unstable, he made a couple steps away from the wall and dropped the puppy in a pile in the middle of the floor.

“Do you want to be allowed to come, whore?” He asked.

"Yessss, please, sir..." Bellamy squeezed his thighs together to try to relieve the ache in his lower belly.

“Oh, you’ll have to beg better than that,” Law said as he climbed on top of him, grabbing him by the base and squeezing enough to make sure Bellamy wasn’t going to be coming without Law’s say-so. He turned him on his knees, his tied wrists forcing Bellamy to rest on his shoulders and lift his ass high in the air, and made a place for himself between his spread legs. Three of Law’s fingers found the twitching hole and slipped in easily, the way slicked with his own release. He zeroed into Bellamy’s prostate immediately and pressed hard over it, milking it for all he was worth.

Bellamy whimpered and squirmed under Law's attentions. "Please, pleeease, La- Sir, I'll do whatever you want, please?"

Law fucked him roughly with his fingers for a while, just to hear all the sounds that he could coax out of the shifter like that. Law considered releasing his cock, teasing the shifter mercilessly until even Bellamy broke and came without permission so Law could punish him, but that would require too much effort and time, and he _did_ have to find Doflamingo soon to give his report, before going back to the duties he had abandoned for his Hunt. Perhaps in a month or so, when everything settled again, he could find a way to do it then. It wasn’t like Bellamy didn’t actively search for reasons to get punished often enough as it was.

He released the base of his cock, rolled his palm over his head to gather the pre-come there, and ran his hand once all the way over him.

“Come, then.”

"Th-thank you, S-Sirrr!" Bellamy sobbed and felt his release tear through him, spilling over Law's hand as the shifter bucked repeatedly both into the tight grip around his cock and to impale himself further on the fingers inside him.

Bellamy’s body pressing back on his fingers and forward into his hand looked obscene, the shifter reduced to a sobbing mess before Law. His anger had mostly burned out his destructive impulses, but now there was something else building in its place, the need to have the puppy completely broken down for the simple pleasure of doing it.

Law pulled his fingers out to land his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, dragging him up on his knees that were spread on either side of Law’s and sitting him right into his lap. The vampire allowed himself to settle more comfortably, pulling Bellamy’s back against his chest with only his arms separating them and pressing his lips to his ear.

“Why don’t you try and do some of the work, if you want another one?” He grinned, pressing his cock back into Bellamy and settling him completely down onto his lap.

Still a little unsteady, it took Bellamy a few tries to lift himself up properly and find a good rhythm, moving slowly at first before slamming back down on Law's cock.

One of Law’s hands settled possessively over a hip, just resting there at first as Bellamy found his footing again, before he started guiding, urging him to add a little twist on his way up, then pulling him harder on the way down. Law laid little nips on his throat, scratching with his fangs just enough to lick off small droplets of blood off of his skin later. He let the pup set the pace this time, not chasing after it as much as letting the pleasure build on its own, approval rising with a purr from the back of his throat.

Bellamy purred back at the sound, knowing Law well enough to know when he was pleased with him, when he felt content. It made sex with him wonderful in a warm way.

Bellamy loved Law, of course he did, and both of his other masters. It hurt him to see any of them in pain, and if he could take away that pain for even a moment with just his body, he would count himself blessed.

"May I kiss you, Sir?" Bellamy rasped.

The request had the corners of Law’s mouth pulling in a crooked smile. He sank one fang shallowly into Bellamy’s throat and sucked hard at the small puncture to take all the blood that he could. It was hot and familiar, the sweet notes in it helping Law settle down completely. Sometimes he wanted to rough him up so bad that even the tiny bruises on his throat would stay for _days_ , but Law never went quite that far. No matter how pretty Bellamy looked with his marks all over him.

“Why should I let you?” He asked, scratching his blunt teeth over the puppy’s jaw. He loved it when Bellamy begged, but more than that, he liked to make him work for everything he wanted.

Bellamy grinned and nuzzled his face in a feline fashion. "Because I know you like kissing me too." He slowed his hips teasingly.

Bellamy leaned forward a bit to gently rest his head against Law's own. "And because I missed you…" He whispered.

It wasn’t that often that the puppy went so honest on him like this, and Law found himself melting a little at it. He didn’t often show it, although there _had_ been that incident with Dillinger a good half-century ago, but Bellamy was one of the very few family members Law genuinely cared for outside of Cora and Doflamingo. Even if his near constant abuse of him seemed to point towards the opposite.

"Not to mention it will please your mutual Master immensely," rumbled a voice from way above their heads, thick with power and low with arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this spooky treat and there's only more to come ; )


	7. Blood and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is is welcomed home properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of recent updates to my group''s stories as this month has been very busy for us all, but especially myself (Harle) due to personal issues. I hope this slew of updates makes up for it and happy Turkey Day to you all!

In front of them stood the head of the Donquixote Family, hands in his pockets and a grin on his mouth, and an obvious bulge in the front of his sinfully tight pants.

His glasses, however, were tipped down his nose so the pair could peek at his eyes as he watched them.

"I know I usually wait until you finish with the pup, but I'm afraid I don't think you're going to finish with him for a few days. And I love you too much to let you put off the inevitable with sex for long, Law." He crouched, pants straining, then reached out and caressed both of them with either hand, cupping jaws and stroking necks soothingly.

"So give me the lowdown and I'll let you go back to pushing him beyond all his physical limits, hm?"

Bellamy felt the same rush of delirium whenever he was close to the Young Master, he purred and nuzzled his hand with unconcealed delight.

Law had been just about to give in to the sweet request of the man beneath him, show Bellamy he had missed him as well even if he wouldn’t say it, when Doflamingo’s voice suddenly came from just in front of them, familiar and missed and thrumming with power like always. Law looked into his face, not quite meeting his eyes as something chilling replaced the warmth that had just bloomed in his chest, but when his hand landed on Law’s cheek, he pressed into it, nuzzling it adoringly. 

“I think I’ll give him that kiss, first,” Law decided, licking teasingly at the hand once, before pulling away and dragging his lips all the way up Bellamy’s throat, over his jaw, and across his chin to finally reach his mouth. 

He laid one soft, gentle kiss there, this one for Bellamy and his help, sweet and kind with barely a brush of his lips and a press of his mouth over his. It wasn’t a kind of kiss the puppy got from him often, and it was all the more important for that. Then he pulled back a touch, and gave him one that was almost fully for Doflamingo’s pleasure, fast and hot and dirty, opening Bellamy with lips and teeth and licking every corner of his mouth possessively. 

The shifter made a sound of soft surprise at the gentle kiss; Bellamy loved how brutal Law could be with his affections, but he treasured these rare fragile moments even more.

When the chaste kiss was replaced by something much  _ hungrier _ , Bel opened his mouth excitedly, the knowledge that he was being watched by Don making the feelings that much more intense.

The master vampire purred at them both, petting their hair and stroking the backs of their necks with a pleased little thrumming. He did like seeing his favorite boys getting along.

"Thank you, darling. I do so love a good show. But I do need that report before I get naked and join you," he reminded with gentle insistence. It was a favorite tactic of Law's to distract him from a question using sex, since it took him several hours to come back around to it once he got involved with the sexy times. This, however, was too important. Law hated failing missions, failing the  _ family _ , more than anything else. That poison needed purging and soothing before it was allowed to fester.

Law pressed his lips tightly for a moment, before blowing out a breath and starting with the simple facts like he always did – tracking Kid down and subduing him, the talk, the sex, the interruption. Bellamy’s warmth in his lap and Doflamingo’s hand on him helped keep him here and didn’t allow him to sink back into the whirlwind of emotions that had been raging inside of him for the two fruitless months of hunting. 

“He took the meds,” he admitted, sighing with exasperation. “I don’t think he really planned it out, just grabbed the jacket before the shirt… But with the formula he might be able to make more, if his friend knows the right kind of people or has enough money. So I don’t know if he’ll even go out on Hunts more than once a month, if that,” he concluded, a frown darkening his features. “So in the end, we need not be concerned that he would go on a spree, as long as he keeps taking those. But… He was  _ something _ … I  _ wanted _ to bring him back, he has all this potential, could be brilliant if he would just learn to control it instead of suppressing it. And it can be done, but he can’t do it alone, he probably won’t even consider doing it on his own.”

Bellamy was frowning at Law's report. He licked his lips thoughtfully before speaking slowly. "By the sound of it, I don't even think he's shifted yet. I remember Caesar, he was one of those types who... don't think much of us shifters. He probably overestimated his knowledge of us. If you’re not born to it, shifting isn't something anyone can go through alone. He'll need a trigger."

“No, I don’t think he has,” Law agreed with the puppy, caressing his hip gently, as he considered. “But he tasted as hot as a shifter, so he has the gene. He’s just never shifted before, and that might be for the best. If he’d done so in the cells I don’t think there would’ve been much of his mind left by now.”

Law felt cold at the thought and quickly shook it out of his head. He  _ hadn’t _ and that was the important part.

Don licked his teeth. "That's good leverage to make a deal when we find him again. Because, my loves, we  _ will _ find him again. You want him, you see potential in him and not mindless violence or broken obedience. I trust you," he stroked Law’s cheek and jaw again, "so you shall have him one day. For now, however… you sank everything into your Hunt. I know you grabbed a snack from the Pantry and have been nipping on Bel, but I think after everything you put your body through you need a real pick-me-up."

That, and there was nothing more comforting for a vampire essentially in his teen years than to taste his sire (or his sire’s twin) and be reassured by their strength and the unspoken promise of continuing support.

Don pulled his shirt down and away from his neck, openly offering as he leaned over Bellamy.

Doflamingo’s words soothed Law further, his promises were always kept, so Law knew that sooner or later Kid would be within his reach again. And knowing that he had all the time in the world, he could wait. 

He wrapped his arm tightly around Bellamy’s waist to keep him there, as he leaned towards the offered neck and pressed his lips there first, giving a few open-mouth kisses to the skin. Anticipation buzzed through his own veins, because there was nothing he had ever known that could compare to Doflamingo’s and Cora’s blood. 

“Thank you,” he murmured against the old vampire’s skin, before his fangs sank deep into him, the taste flooding Law’s mouth and invading all his senses. Doflamingo tasted like home and power and love and even the damnably good taste of Kid’s blood could never compare to this. Law’s free hand came up to grasp at Doflamingo’s arm as he made pleased little noises into his neck, completely sinking into the warm comfort of it. 

Bellamy's tail wagged in contentment at watching two of his most loved people support one another. The Young Master could always comfort Law when others could not.

Bellamy purred and kissed Don's cheek, tilting his own head in case his master needed to replace his depleted stores.

Don nuzzled his favorite puppy and licked his neck, but only kissed there for now. Moving his head or neck while Law was feeding would not kill him, true, but Law's fangs were long and sharp, and the cuts were a bitch to heal. So he remained still while Law took what he needed, gave him comfort and love on the outside as well as the inside as he relaxed and petted them both, trusting Bellamy to support his weight while he fed his brother's fledge. He would let Bellamy feed him next, but even the family Head waited his turn.

By the time Law finally pulled his fangs out and lapped at the healing wounds, he felt better than he had since he had set foot outside the mansion months ago. Doflamingo’s blood made him feel like he could do anything, and with how powerful the vampire was, it might even be true. It also always left him feeling almost drunk, hazy and happy as he licked at his skin and pressed soft kisses all over his throat. There was no better treat than being allowed to feed on him, and Law was so very glad he hadn’t disappointed him. 

Bellamy leaned over and kissed Law's cheek, chuckling at the dreamy expression on his face. He was happy the young vampire was feeling better.

After checking on Law, Bellamy turned back to his master and eagerly offered up his throat once more.

Don nuzzled into him again and, rubbing his thumb along the base of Law's hairline and the back of his neck to reassure him he was still here and not going anywhere (he tended to get, like most, power-high off Don's blood and could get anxious if he thought Don was leaving or going somewhere without him) as he sank his fangs into Bellamy, eyes closing at the explosion of heat and spice that was the blood of a powerful Shifter. And he moaned! Bellamy always tasted good, and with the traces of his orgasm lingering in his blood it was even more arousing than usual, and he rubbed up against Bellamy's stomach with short humping motions of his hips as he fed.

Law’s eyes drooped as he watched Don feed, the pleased moan making shivers run down Law’s spine. The press of Don’s fingers on the back of his neck was reassuring and wonderful and he felt himself get right back into the mood at the sight before him. He pressed his mouth lightly against the side of Don’s throat, feeling the shift of it with every swallow, and decided to bring something to the taste, wrapping one hand around Bellamy’s still hard cock and stroking teasingly. 

Bellamy's mouth made a little 'o' at the unexpected touch, but relaxed into it easily enough, his own leg moving to grind in between Don's.

Don's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned again, softer, his grip becoming soft and loose as the flood of pleasure in Bellamy's veins hit him hard enough to make his head spin. Oh yes, that was excellent… But he was wary of taking too much, and pulled away from Bellamy reluctantly to lick his bite until it healed.

"Bed," he said after a moment. "I wanna fuck you both in a bed."

Law lifted Bellamy off of his lap, cock slipping out of him (he had remained hard through all of it) and tore the belt keeping his hands together into pieces. There would be better use for them now that Don had joined them. 

“There’s one right there,” he smiled into Don’s neck, motioning towards the fully-made guest bed in the room. The puppy had chosen well when he’d lured Law into it. 

Bellamy's tail was wagging as he wiggled in Law's hold, eager to be filled again like the greedy puppy he was. Both his ass and his breeding slit were aching, leaking bodily fluids in preparation for whatever his masters wanted to do.

Don managed to pick both of them up in his arms and carried them over to the bed, dropping them on it to watch them bounce and pulling off his coat with one hand and untying his belt with the other. "Good. Now help me get naked so I can use this bed properly."


	8. Blood and Family, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora joins in as they welcome Law home.

Law loved it when Don just casually manhandled, or carried him around like this. While he knew it wasn’t anything remarkable for a vampire, it still left him feeling giddy and turned on. He kicked at his own pants while he reached up to Don’s, pulling them slowly down his long legs and running his mouth over the exposed flesh. 

Bellamy had long since lost his pants, and rarely wore anything else unless he intended to be out in public, so that left him completely nude. He moved up immediately to start unbuttoning Don's shirt with his teeth, making progress quickly as he snuck little licks at his master's chest and stomach.

Don petted them both, trilling softly in approval, before he attacked Law's pants and pulled them, and his underwear, off to drop them on the floor. By then, Bellamy had his shirt unbuttoned and was licking and sucking around his treasure trail, so he shrugged his shirt off entirely to let it flutter on top of Law's pants.

"Bellamy, be a good boy and grab the lube," he ordered sweetly. "The flavored kind as well as regular. There's gonna be a lot of cocksucking tonight and I want it to taste good."

Law detached himself from Don’s skin once his pants were lost, tearing off his own shirt with no regard for the fabric and ridding the trio of the last bit of clothing once Don stepped out of the pants that were pooled around his feet. It seemed none of them had bothered with underwear that day.

Pressing himself back against Don, he nuzzled into the top of his thigh and kissed his way across to his crotch, the heavy scent of arousal strong there. 

“Is that an invitation?” He asked, running his tongue over the hard cock in front of him and dropping one hand to his own to slide it over himself lazily. 

The shifter quickly moved to obey, picking out a strawberry flavored lube and a plain one, before crawling back to them.

"If you want to," he purred to Law, then leaning over and kissing Bellamy in thanks as he took up the flavored lube. "But I don't know if you have the patience," Don teased the dark-haired vamp, nudging his jaw with gentle hands. "I seem to remember you being much too worked up to wait, hmm?"

“The pup can get me ready for you, “ Law threw a smug look at Bellamy, before he shuffled to his hands and knees on the bed, pressing open-mouth kisses all the way up Don’s length. “And you know I always want to,” he purred against the hard flesh. He could never get enough of pleasing Don – seeing him in the heights of pleasure could get Law as hard as the pain his body craved. 

Bel grinned and moved behind Law, spreading him open before placing a kiss on the tight hole and giving it a long slow lick. He set to work teasing it open with his tongue before stroking it with just the tip of his finger.

Don let the lube fall to the bed so either of the boys could use it and brought both hands to Law's face, caressing and petting, thrumming low in his throat and rubbing the other vampire’s scalp. "Alright then. Feel free to have at me while I watch the delightful show Bellamy puts on as he opens you up for me. You are so very good at what you do, after all… Who am I to deny you?"

Law purred at the compliment, even as his breath hitched at Bellamy’s teasing against his hole. He grinned against Don’s cock, reveling in the soft touches all over his face. 

“I’ve learned from the best,” he quipped, before busying his mouth with something else, taking Don’s balls into it one after the other and sucking at them softly. He teased all around with his tongue, before he pressed his mouth to the vein on the underside of his length and listened to his strong, steady pulse as he dragged it all the way up to mouth at his head playfully. The flavored lube would be a fun addition for the night, but right now he wanted to taste Don as he was, salt and musk strong on his tongue.

Bellamy hummed as he enjoyed the taste of Law himself, finding the warm clean sweet skin very addictive. He loved how his hole opened and closed almost shyly under his touch and the way Law made sounds when he licked deep inside.

Bellamy grabbed the lube to start preparing the vampire in earnest for their shared master. Even supernatural beings like themselves couldn't take Don's 'attributes' lightly, unless they wanted to risk being torn apart.

The shifter found Law's prostate by pure memory and devoted his full attention to it, using his tongue to lick around his fingers.

Don's head dropped back with another thrum, glasses sliding up to his hairline as he shuddered with sensation. Law's mouth felt amazing on him, and though he now got every kind of pleasure regularly and it wasn't a rare treat, a mouth on his cock still had the power to bring him all undone.  _ Especially _ when it was one of his three favorite partners.

"You did learn from the best," he agreed hazily, petting Law’s hair and humming when he felt himself start to leak against the clever tongue.

Bellamy had certainly taken no time to drive his finger right where it felt best and Law whined against Don’s head, spreading his legs further apart to encourage more of it. The pup’s tongue felt wonderful against his entrance, slipping around his fingers and teasing the ring of muscles open.

Law took a few deep breaths that mostly left him in long moans, before he settled one hand on the covers, straightened his neck as much as he could, and opened his mouth wide to take Don in. He had mastered his gag reflex centuries ago and the fact that he didn’t have to breathe nearly as much as a human did had proven to be a wonderful thing. He pressed in, taking Don down his throat with little difficulty despite his girth and shivered around the feeling. He put his other hand on Don’s hip and tugged at it lightly to make him  _ move _ , unable to make any sound to urge him forward with.

Bellamy worked quickly but carefully, very soon he was able to press  _ four _ fingers into Law, and his hands were certainly not small.

He trailed his tongue lower to lick at Law's balls, playing with them until he loosened up even more.

Don obliged him with a little laugh, moving slowly in and then out of his mouth in soft, short little thrusts. It was true the both of them loved a good face-fucking, but Law had been celibate for two entire months! They couldn't just hop back on where they left off and expect his body to accommodate! Don's blood was powerful, but it wasn't a  _ miracle _ .

Law closed his eyes in contentment, the slow thrusts in and out of his mouth feeling just careful enough not to press him too far after he had been away for a couple of months. Don knew his body so well – better at times than he knew it himself. And Don was always so  _ careful _ with him. It was something Law had never expected, until he had not only seen it – because Don was caring and attentive to the entire family – but  _ experienced _ it himself. For a vampire of his power and reputation, Don treasured those he took under his wing and always treated them with care. It was one of the many things Law loved and respected about him. 

Like Bellamy. Barely a child when he had found him all those years ago, and while Don had been ruthless with the shifter pack that had robbed him of his home and family, he had been beyond kind with the pup himself. Law remembered how unfairly jealous he had been when the shifter had joined them – still not quite as steady in his position and fearful that it might be taken away. He had grown out of  _ that _ , finally, but it was a period that dictated his attitude towards Bellamy to this very day.

But, if there was one thing he would admit to the puppy, it was how very good he was at sex. Law was sure that Don was getting quite the view, given all the wonderful things he was doing to Law’s body. He knew he would be panting into the sheets, if he hadn’t forsaken breathing for the moment. As it was, the press of four of his fingers into Law felt so damn  _ good _ , almost as good, even, as his mouth on Law’s balls. His entire body was starting to burn up with the pleasure and he softly caressed Don’s hip, where his hand still lay. He was going to give Bellamy a reward as soon as he finished preparing him – Law had been completely focused on his own pleasure earlier, but now it would be time to spoil the pup a bit, as well. 

Bellamy purred around the tender flesh in his mouth, letting the vibrations travel to Law's cock when he sucked on the tip.

He let his other hand trail down, slowly raking his nails over Law's ass and down his thighs, repeating the action a few times until he returned to slip all of his fingers inside the tattooed man. He milked Law with his mouth attentively to encourage him to stay relaxed.

As durable as he knew Other species were, Bellamy was not a fan of injuring his lovers unintentionally. Biting, scratching, and rough play; all things in the heat of passion were one thing, but he always felt guilty for weeks afterwards whenever he hurt a partner without meaning too.

So he took extra caution to make sure Law was loose enough before spreading his fingers out inside of the older man, targeting his prostate again.

Don kept his pace gentle and slow, rolling his hips in mild thrusts as he leaned over Law's head a bit to watch Bellamy prepare his ass a little better, licking his lips very obviously. "You two make such a beautiful picture. Law, taking me throat-deep and obviously loving my flavor and heat, and you, Bel, tongue-deep in his ass and stretching him open to take my cock soon enough. I love watching you two play together.... after this round, though, perhaps we'll  _ both _ stuff you, greedy puppy," he thrummed, grinning at the hyena shifter. "One in either hole, how does that sound?"

Law pulled off of Don, trying to take a deep breath, but Bellamy’s every move had his body bursting with sensation and his mind sinking in a pleasurable haze. He lapped at Don’s head a few times, his breaths leaving him in hot puffs over the moist skin, before he finally gathered enough of himself to grope around for the lube and kiss slowly up the older vampire’s chest. 

“That sounds wonderful,” he murmured around a nipple, sucking it hard as he poured of the slick in one hand, messily spreading it all over Don’s cock. “But you promised you’d let me get back to him after I gave you my report,” he grinned over a shoulder at Bellamy and used his free hand to scratch him behind his ears. “And I want to give him a reward for being such a good puppy.” 

Bellamy paused in what he was doing to give a happy sigh, eyes closing with a smile at the good scratches to his furred ears. He had to stop himself from kicking his leg in pleasure while his tail wagged contently. "Yesss, all sound good."

Don laughed and kissed Law's mouth, tasting himself and smelling the strawberry in the lube as he purred again. "Fair enough… I can watch while you reward him, too. You two are always so beautiful together with the contrasts of light and dark, lean and broad… Mmm. And you both make the  _ sweetest _ post orgasm faces," he kissed the tip of Law's nose and giggled.

“Well,” Law nipped playfully at Don’s jaw, “you could watch,  _ or _ you could join,” he licked all the way up to Don’s ear sucking the lobe into his mouth and scratching blunt teeth over it, cautious not to chip a fang on the ear stud. “Since he’s done so well in preparing me for you,” he nuzzled Don’s neck right under the ear and shifted impatiently, hoping Bellamy would pull out of him soon so he could actually get to the  _ doing _ , and not only the talking part of it. 

The shifter caught the flow of the conversation and gently removed his hand, enjoying the sight of Law's ass gaping and twitching, trying to suck his hand back inside to fill it once more.

Bellamy gave Law's ass a last deep kiss before moving up the bed to rest at the headboard, waiting for further instructions.

"Oh, I fully intend to fuck you cross-eyed before I let you get back to screwing Bellamy into the ground," Don replied with a wicked smile as his huge hand slipped down to caress his ass and spread the slick around that Bellamy had so generously applied.

"So why don't you turn around and let me take you proper? You can fuck Belly dear while I do," he purred, finally slipping off his glasses to put on the bedside table.

It had taken him more than three centuries after they started having sex before he would let either of them see his eyes and 'true face', the genetic anomaly that turned his eyes blue-on-orange and made his eye sockets permanently pink. Even among Family members there were only about five people that had ever seen his eyes- they were a dangerous secret, and a huge sore spot.

But these two had reacted so well, he made a point from then on to take them off unless they were fucking in a relatively public spot. (Like hallways, kitchens, alleys, meeting room tables...)

Law pressed upwards to lay light kisses across the revealed eyes – knowing he was one of the very few people who had ever gotten to see them always filled him with warmth. There was nothing of Don’s that he didn’t love dearly. 

That done, he swung himself around and prowled on hands and knees towards the puppy, making sure to sway his hips teasingly, giving Don a nice view. Once he reached the top of the bed, he pulled Bellamy by the knees to lie fully under him and climbed over the hyena, nipping teasingly all the way up his torso. 

“Tell me, pup,” Law purred softly into his neck as he kissed there, “Do you want me to take you front or back?”

Bellamy wiggled beneath him eagerly and grinned up at him. "Front, please~ I wanna see you."

Don kissed and nipped at Law's shoulder, gripping and massaging one of his hips in either hand, and licked over the scar that had been made the day he was Turned with such tender care. "My favorite kind of view. Puppy makes such a cute, sweet face when you've fucked him to oblivion. Especially when my weight is behind your thrusts."

He licked up to his ear and hummed. "So you'd better enter him before I get inside of you, to  _ really _ make him feel it, hm?"

Law groaned at the licks over his scar and pulled and pushed at Bellamy’s body, arranging him with his legs bent at the knees and spread wide, finding his dripping hole and pressing in without any preamble. He was slick and hot, loose enough for Law to go in easy, and it felt so very  _ good _ . Not rushed this time, not a fuck born from irritation and fueled by anger, not a way to relieve stress. This was for the pleasure of it, slow and dragging, and so  _ very _ amazing. 

Law bent down to press a deep kiss to Bellamy’s lips, licking into his mouth hungrily and stilling there, waiting for the wonderful feel of Don inside himself. 

The shifter purred, melting into Law's touch. The smell of the two vampires mixed with sex was wonderful and relaxing. They smelled like home.

"I want a kiss from the Young Master." Bel pouted as he nuzzled Law's jawline.

Don laughed and leaned over Law's shoulder, using one hand to guide himself inside the younger vampire and grinning at their puppy. "Well then you're going to have to come get it- I can't lean down  _ through _ Law," he snickered softly. "This is as far down as I can come, so if you want it, you may have it… but you'll have to take it yourself."

He moaned softly into Law's neck then, distracted by the beautifully slick slide of his cock into Law's well-stretched ass.

Don blessed the person who invented lube, he really did, a thousand times over. He had made do with pretty much everything in his early years, being as old as he was- goosefat, tallow, butter, spit, water, oils, etc… but had been, due to his size, pretty limited in his options. The person that had invented personal lubricant with sex in mind, however, had opened up _so_ **_many_** options for him and Cora; and every time he got to fuck a tight little hole like Law or Bellamy, he was reminded how much of a joy lube really was.

“So  _ demanding _ ,” Law purred in approval, licking up Bellamy’s neck happily. The puppy had issues with wanting things for himself, with being selfish, and Law had made a point to teach him out of that, always giving him exactly what he wanted when he was being rewarded, and encouraging him every time he asked for anything. Well, either encouraging, or making him work for it, which was just as good because it made all the times he gave it easily all the more meaningful. 

When he felt Don enter him, Law’s mind fizzed out to white static, the hot, slick stretch of Bellamy around his cock and the hard, insistent press of Don inside him making him keen loud and demanding himself. He landed one hand next to Bellamy’s head for support and pressed the shifter almost in half as he pushed into him deeper, before thrusting back on Don’s length. It left him dazed and panting, commanding more with his body in turn. 

Bellamy sighed and wrapped his legs around Law to rest on Don's hips for a moment. He kissed Law first, warm and wet, before leaning up to meet the Young Master just over Law's shoulder.

The angle was a little awkward, but Bellamy was  _ plenty _ flexible. He pressed his lips against Don's softly and waited with patience.

Don kissed him, gentle, slow and sweet, holding Law's hips in place so he didn't dislodge them. They called Bellamy a greedy puppy, but when Law was stressed out he was the greediest little beast in the world. He wanted sex, and he wanted it  _ now _ ! Not that Don, or Cora, or Bellamy ever complained about this facet of his personality, they understood it was just part of his nature. But good lord, sometimes Don just wanted to torture him by taking it as slow as he could stand. But that was only when Law was being a brat, and he was legitimately stressed out right now, so Don just held him gently while he kissed Bellamy.

He pulled back after a few minutes of soft kissing, and then nuzzled back into Law's neck and let his hips go. "Have at it, Law."

Law watched them kiss impatiently, Don’s hold on his hips was strong and unbreakable and a part of Law wanted to fight against it, to try and push Don into subduing him, but this wasn’t the time for it. Not here, not like this, not with Bellamy under him, and not when he had just gotten back. This was the time for familiarity and comfort, for getting reacquainted with the pleasurable touches he had been missing for months. So he waited, and when they pulled apart and Don gave his permission, Law groaned in relief. 

He started slow, long, dragging circles of his hips, down into Bellamy and back onto Don, pulling out of the puppy almost all the way as he impaled himself deep on Don’s cock, before pressing all the way forward, bottoming out and hitting Bellamy's prostate with every pass. His mind was growing hazy with it, every nerve in his body singing with the double pleasure that was trying to wreck him completely. He pressed his face into Bellamy’s neck, but it did nothing to muffle all the noises falling from his lips. 

Bellamy gasped when the men above him started moving, his legs falling open at the deep motions. The strength of one vampire was amazing enough, the power of two was mind blowing. He mewled and held on tightly to Law.

Each time Bellamy mewed, Don whimpered a little into Law's neck, and every time Law pushed back on him, he pressed his face into the side of his neck, shuddering with sensation. No matter how many times he had sex he never stopped being incredibly sensitive all over. His hands slid and spread over Law's torso, one hand finding a nipple to pinch and roll between his fingers, claws lightly scratching as he added his weight and power into the thrusts that impaled Bellamy as deep as he could take them.

As the pleasure built between them all, Don started breathing words against Law's neck- ancient and forgotten words, the language of their little Family from the days in which Don and Cora had been born, ages and ages ago when the world had been young. Law and Bellamy had picked up a great deal of it via, well, sex, and more through tutoring. Law, because he had joined the two of them as a master of the family, and Bellamy, because he already knew every filthy thing it was possible to say and they might as well teach him their tongue. Most of the high-tier family members just under the Masters got similar tutoring, as it made an effective language in which to give secret orders if the need arose. 

As it was, they could both understand what he  _ was _ saying. " _ My loves, so good, I love you so much. Keep me, stay with me. _ " It wasn't his usual dirty talk, but... he was a worrisome bird, and Law had been gone for two months. Something could have happened, and it usually took him being balls-deep in the pair of them before he would admit he was scared. Like now.

The physical sensations were trying to overpower Law - being pressed securely between two of his most cared for people in the world tended to be overwhelming on a good day, and with the months he had spent without any of this, it was hitting him twice as hard. He could almost taste Bellamy’s mewls with every hard thrust that Don put his weight behind, his lips pressed into the shifter’s neck and taking in his sweet reactions. And Don behind him felt like he was going to fall apart with every shake and whimper. 

And then he started  _ talking _ , words that Law had learned, was still learning, a language that meant  _ Family _ and  _ safety _ and  _ home _ and  _ love _ , because no one alive outside of Don and Cora fully spoke it, and no one outside of their most loyal Family members were tutored in it. And with how often Law heard it just like this, at the heights of pleasure, it was a miracle he didn’t get hard every time he heard it outside the bedroom as well. He made an effort to turn his head, looking over his shoulder to Don’s face, letting him see what was being done to Law, as he whispered back in the same language:

“ _ I missed this, I missed  _ **_you_ ** _ , I love you. _ ” 

Bellamy let his eyes fall shut with a smile. He listened to them speak to each other with love and it warmed him even more than their touch. Bellamy wasn’t fluent in speaking it, but he had memorized everything he had learned and its meaning.

He gently ran his hands up and down Law's chest, lightly teasing his soft spots and occasionally brushing against Don's own exploring fingers.

" _ I missed you too _ ," Don confessed, kissing Law's face, watching it twist in pleasure, almost but not quite wrecked with it. " _ I worried for you, you were away so long, I feared I'd sent you out after someone too strong, too wild, I was afraid for you, my love. _ " One hand sought out Law's and laced their fingers, his other hand finding one of Bellamy's to do the same as he pressed deeper, like he could meld the three of them together if their bodies were connected enough.

" _ I almost came for you _ ," he whispered into a white patch of skin. " _ I almost took the pup and Cora and came to find you. To make sure you were okay _ ." His hands squeezed theirs, a tight grip just shy of hurting them. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to lose them. " _ Don't ever leave me, don't ever die, I couldn't stand it, loves! _ "

It was so rare, so  _ very _ rare to hear Don admit to his fears, and Law didn’t quite remember when he had become one of them, but he also often forgot it. Too often. He recognized that he had a need to prove himself, to have Don give him the important jobs, to be right there by Don and Cora’s sides and walk beside them, not forever chasing behind. But he  _ couldn’t _ , and it wasn’t for a lack of trying, but a simple, unavoidable difference in age and the power that came with it. While being held to the same standards as the other two Masters of the Family lately, Law was not even a tenth of their years, even though he kept pushing himself to reach them. And he kept  _ forgetting _ . Forgetting how it must feel for them to see him charge into situations that might be outside of his abilities, forgetting how it must scare them to think they could lose him. After all, they were both so powerful that Law himself never had to worry about that. 

All that worried him was not being  _ good enough _ . 

But Don… How badly would it hurt the master vampire if he ever sent Law to his death?

Law swallowed that down, because he  _ hadn’t _ and he  _ wouldn’t _ . There was not a sliver of doubt in Law that Don and Cora would always be there if he needed their strength. And there was nothing that their strength couldn’t overcome. 

“ _ I’m here. I’m  _ **_here_ ** .” He pressed his lips against Don’s, promising, reassuring, throwing himself and all he had into it and sealing his oath with a kiss.

Don kissed back, pouring himself into it, pouring in aura and power until the lines of Law's tattoos lit up in brightly glowing pink. Infusing Law with the power of the elder vampire never lasted long, it couldn't, Law couldn't hold it all, but it gave Law all the abilities and boundless strength of his elder Masters for perhaps an hour. Don did it very rarely; in fact, had only done it twice before. Both times when Law had tried to take on something bigger than his power could handle, had almost died, had his very heart torn out of his chest and scared his sires almost into a second death. It purged any weakness or lingering pain out of him all at once, but also left him tingling with all the knowledge and experience of his and Cora's minds, linking all three telepathically.

He had been more terrified of losing Law this time than he had in centuries. The hybrid Eustass Kid had become had the potential to kill, to devour whole, even Masters. And Law was young, new, so painfully young by their standards, and hadn't inherited several powers that came with age… and he didn't know the tricks the species used instinctively, didn't know the patterns. Anything that dangerous could eat Law alive, and when he hadn't checked in for so long…

Law gasped, almost screamed as he felt the flow into his body, energy and strength and  _ power _ he had only felt a couple of times before lighting him from the inside and dancing across all his senses. The hand that was locked into the sheets tore them into pieces and he had to make a conscious effort to loosen up his grip on Don’s fingers, suddenly feeling like he could shatter them. If Don’s blood left him feeling like he could do anything,  _ this _ left him  _ knowing _ he could. 

He had only felt like this twice before, both times when he had been so close to a second death, when he had pushed too far, faced an enemy much bigger than himself and almost stared oblivion in the face. Both times had left Don and Cora shaken, like he could  _ feel _ that Don was, even now.

_ Flashes of his own memories responded to Don’s distress, Kid on top of him, teeth buried deep in his shoulder and uncontrolled, flesh tearing, bones snapping- _

_ But then, Kid pulling away, looking so pained, so afraid of what he had done, apologizing, agonizing over it- That betrayed expression- _

Law fought it off, chased the memory of it far away from this moment, sank deep into the comfort of Don and Cora, his own mind expanding and being something more than what he was, than what he could ever possibly be on his own. 

He bent down, pressed his lips to Bellamy’s mouth to include him, to drag him into the connection as well, uncertain if it would even work but wanting to have this one last person who was so dear to him, to  _ them _ by their side in this, as well. 

Bellamy had simply lain back smiling at the two, feeling happy just to watch his lovers, his family, mend their wounds caused by fear. 

His eyes widened when he watched Law's tattoos begin to glow, having seen it once before. Bel gently traced the marks with his fingertips when the next thing he knew Law was kissing him and lighting his whole world on fire.

Bellamy's eyes glowed along with the tattoo of his master's symbol on his chest. The hyena had never felt this but he'd had it described to him by Cora when the vampire explained the second purpose to the tattoo he bore.

Symbols were powerful, symbols made by someone already powerful into the willing flesh of someone loyal, even more so.

But explanation couldn’t have prepared him for the utter white hot heat that licked his insides, only it wasn't painful. It made him feel  _ strong _ .

Don was there, inside them both in a way more than physical sensation could ever be and yet beyond anything intangible they had ever felt. They could  _ hear _ the lightning-fast track of his thoughts, and had the same speed to follow him along each path of memory, each thought as a whole, and they could feel how vast his mind really was. A memory that stretched back millennia, an eon, and an ever-present awareness of where his Family was, what their statuses were, an awareness that stemmed from the tattoos given to the most loyal and true.

They could even feel his unseen connection to Bellamy, could feel how he knew exactly how well his pup had been used, how Don had known to interrupt and give the blond's body a break before the hyena himself had realized how far he was pushing.

They could feel Cora's mind, so in tune and so similar to Don's that for a second it felt like one mind, a single consciousness too enormous and incredible to bear, until there was a sense of startelement and an active reaching for them that tasted like power and love and inexplicably  _ Cora _ , urgently checking to see why their power was being funneled into others, checking they were safe and whole and not under attack, and his almost crushing relief to find they were well.

And they could feel their Family Head's heart. It no longer beat, but they could feel how it felt like it would burst inside him from how much and how deeply he loved his family; how he loved them, how in an instant he would shatter and end his eternity if it would ensure their safety. He overflowed with love no mortal could comprehend, for he loved freely and accepted the consequence that came with loving even mortals who did not want to be turned and we're destined to die, and how his love for them remained even long after their passing. His love was their immortality; he had more love in him than his body could hold and it spilled over into their minds to fill every corner of them and wash away their angers, petty annoyances, and soothe their fractured places from their different but painful pasts.

It was like being bathed in the glory of a God: a transcendent experience, and just as indescribable.

Law forgot to breathe, forgot to  _ think _ for a moment, drowning in all that was Don, losing himself in the ever-reaching corners of his mind, submerging in his vast, powerful love. It was a sensation like no other, a surrender of self in the face of something so very powerful, even as he felt like he was more himself in the hands of this man than he could ever be alone. 

He felt Cora, sweet and distant and familiar, and a jolt of disappointment that he wasn’t there to share this with them, to press his own kiss to Law’s mouth, to show his relief in person. But it didn’t matter, because like this he could reach out to him, he could wrap himself in his warmth and presence like a warm blanket, where Don’s love was a hot sea. 

And, finding himself, Law gave to them as he was being given, sharing his own love – harsher around the edges and more volatile, soft when it curled around Don and Bel and Cora, but sharp and thorny on the outside, and tightly grasping. Law owned them, and was owned by them, possessed them and was possessed in turn, loved them and was loved, and there was nothing in the world he would allow to step in and ruin this. 

Bellamy could only hold on for the ride, his mind feeling like a fluid thing, like quicksilver in water. 

The shifter had never felt as if he was lacking in his life with the Family, with his masters' love and protection. But there was always that lingering self-doubt, the belief that his incredible family deserved someone so much better than he could ever be. Like no accomplishments he could possibly obtain would be enough to make up for what he lacked.

For once that voice was blissfully silenced and all he could feel was the love and acceptance of his loved ones for all he was.

Bellamy blindly groped until he found each of the two men's hands to hold tightly.

Don's presence surged in response to the love they fed him, as though it made him somehow stronger, before it ebbed purposefully to make sure the two of them didn't get lost inside him and Cora. It was a very real worry- yes, if they joined he and Cora in their twin mind-link their minds would be safe forever, but they would not be happy there without bodies of their own. It was like he gently deposited each onto a small rock in the sea of what was Them, their feet still in the water to feel his love and share his strength, but also outside of Them enough to enact their own thoughts and emotions.

He was gratified to feel Law extending himself out to meet their collective, wrapping a love around them all that felt like protection, armor, a vicious need for them coupled with an equally intense desire to keep them safe and well and to never be separate. It made Don relax, purring softly into Law's mouth and letting the kiss break so he could kiss his neck instead, one small corner of his mind still very aware of their bodies and keeping them from just collapsing, lost in the bliss of mental connection.

_ We are Family _ , he said without ever opening his mouth, his 'voice' a cascading tone of wordless sound paired with emotion and images the words evoked; it was not so much like talking as a series of pictures with feelings attached and presented simultaneously, and impossible to comprehend outside of the mind-meld. Within the mind-meld however, it was perfectly coherent-- it was how one mind could 'talk' to another, since language was an invention of the flesh and words were nothing but sounds to which meaning had been assigned in order to create communication between those who had never shared a collective consciousness.

_ We are more together than we could ever be alone _ , he continued, his hands and theirs all linked and all holding on so tight they thought they would break, but they were too strong to break each other, they were all equally tough and equally strong.  _ We are Family and we are One. We  _ **_belong_ ** _. _

Law had never  _ belonged _ before his death, never felt like he was so happy with where he was that he wouldn’t even think of wanting to be anywhere else. He did now, had for centuries, right here with Don and Cora, and with Bellamy now as well. The connection they shared was beyond anything he had ever imagined before, a love that encompassed his entire being like nothing else possibly could.

Though there was the smallest hint of something lacking, of shapeless dreams and fanciful wonderings of what it would feel like to have Kid right here, with them, between them, his soft and innocent love – so different from each of them and yet just as important. It wasn’t something he had ever felt before. Not once since finding his place with Don and Cora had he ever wanted for anyone else, not like this. Bellamy had entered into it all through Don’s care, and yes, Law had grown to love him just as fiercely, but not before he had been thrown into it. 

But Kid… He had spent months with nothing but Kid in his mind: his fragile uncertainty, his sweet innocence, his brutal strength, his beautiful voice. He wanted to bring him into the Family so he could keep him close, protect him, have him be protected by everyone else and find a place to  _ fit in.  _ But he also wanted to bring him into  _ this _ , to have him gasping into the sensation of their love, to rough him up and ruin him in the most beautiful ways imaginable, but to also treasure him and protect his child-like naiveté for as long as he could. 

He hesitated a moment, uncertain of the kind of reaction he would receive, but he decided to be honest (it was so hard  _ not _ to be, like this) and shared it with them, opened his mind to Don and Cora and Bel and showed them exactly what he had been longing for since he had met the man. 

_ ‘Could I have him here, like  _ **_this_ ** _ , with  _ **_us_ ** _?’  _ he asked, throwing all of the emotions at them, hoping dearly they would accept it and help him make it possible. 

Bellamy saw everything Law felt, could feel it himself, and he wanted to comfort him. The shifter smiled at all the things Law showed them about this new blossoming love and he felt like he was already beginning to love the tragic red haired hybrid himself through Law.

_ ‘Yes. Yes, we can love him. We  _ **_will_ ** _ love him.’ _

The way Law's memories told him more truth than paper and reports could, softened up Don without a moment's hesitation, as he took in what Law gave and saw Kid through his eyes. Eustass Kid - not merely a hybrid on paper, but a living, thinking sentient being. No longer a human, but still human in his thought processes, and horrified to hurt someone who had only helped him. He did have a minor " _ Really? You had him wreck you and didn't warn him you  _ **_like_ ** _ it first? Of  _ **_course_ ** _ he was horrified! _ " but it wasn't much of a scold.

Instead he studied him, hard, through Law's eyes, watched his sincerity, his fear, his genuine desire to belong and the easy way he had buckled underneath a firm hand, as any shifter would. He would learn fast, catch on quickly, once he was helped past the mental blocks and barriers being human imposed on his sense of right and wrong. Once they taught him it was not a crime simply to  _ exist _ .

_ ‘Yes, Law. Yes. We will make him Family.’ _ And the image that was Family, the circle of Law and Don and Cora and Bel that formed the cornerstones from which the rest of their family branched outward in shadows, too many to envision clearly, gently shuffled until a fifth figure, tall and strong, stood with them, Law tucked under his arm.

Cora offered wordless agreement, repeating what Bellamy had promised. ‘ _ He will be with us. We will love him as we love you.’ _

Law’s eyes fell shut, a smile dancing on his lips as he felt the all-encompassing acceptance, the easy way in which they all agreed, saw what he had seen and were ready to love Kid just as dearly. He had been so very unsure if he should even bring it up, doubted he could ever put into words what he felt building right beneath the surface for but that one short meeting with the man. But like this, there had been no words necessary, just honesty, and he had learned that a long time ago. 

With that one uncertainty cleared from his mind, he let himself sink into the link completely, peace and calm and love in his mind, no concrete thoughts, but a constant buzz of contentment and happiness. He was here, safe and loved, and he never wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

The three of them lost themselves in the feeling, in the closeness, and drowned it all in physical sensation. They did so with vigor, and didn't stop until after their mental link had diminished. But because they had held it so long, the faint pathways they had forged remained- while it would never be as strong as the unique link between Don and Cora, if Law or Bellamy wanted to feel the touch of the other's mind, check in to see they were alright, either with each other or with Don and Cora, those links were just a thought away.

* * *

The door slammed open somewhere around an hour and a half later to a room utterly  _ wrecked _ .

The bedframe was shattered, leaving the box spring - also splintered into several chunks- and mattress on the floor, the mattress springs blown out in several places and the fabric torn from twelve sets of sharp claws, the sheets nothing but scattered threads, ripped so badly they were nearly powder, and all of the mess sort of heaped together on what used to be the stone floor, which was now a partially sunken pit of gravel.

That's what happens when three people with all the power of the Family Master went at it like deranged sex fiends in heat for over an hour.

Said three people were dozing in a content cuddle pile in the very middle of the mess, where the largest remaining scraps of fabric had been gathered with the pillows (it was a miracle  _ those _ were intact) to form a nest; Don in the middle and Law and Bellamy snuggled up on top of his chest.

Cora slammed the door shut with a bang just to watch them jump, and smirked when Don yelped because he had gotten stuck in the ass with the sharp end of a spring.

"You three about ruined that meeting I was in distracting me with all this sex you were having without me, the meeting itself was one hundred percent bullshit I don't know why you didn't kill them fifty years ago Donny, and since you all started  _ without me _ I'll have one of you offer up your ass in sacrifice now." He yanked his shirt over his head, hat tumbling to the floor carelessly, and kicked off his pants to stand in all his scarred, naked glory, and glared sternly at all three of them. "Whose ass am I taking to pound town?"

Law was snapped out of his doze at the shutting of the door and all but jumped up at the sight of Cora, happy to be in the actual, physical presence of his sire. He extracted himself from Don and Bellamy, his body feeling strangely light and comfortable given everything they’d done in the last couple of hours, and stretched purposefully, knowing exactly how he’d look to the younger Master. Facing Cora, he could feel his eyes raking over the marks on his chest and shoulders, marks of the vampire himself because he’d been the first one Law had given his heart to (his back, always held straight, bore Don’s own mark with pride, because even in the beginning of this, he’d learned the vampire would  _ always _ have his back), could notice the tell-tale slip of wetness down his thighs and the play of light over his lean muscles. 

He sauntered over, grinning and teasing, waving his hips from side to side as he approached Cora and reached up to wrap his arms around the man, pressing their lips together.  _ God _ , but he had missed him badly these last few months.

“That’s one sacrifice I’d make every day,” he murmured into Cora’s lips and pressed up on his toes to kiss him properly. 

Bellamy had perked his ears up at the bang, snuffling and then whining when Don yelped. He could sense his master was in no real pain or under threat of danger, so all he did was snuggle deeper into Don's side and under the scrap of blanket they had managed to salvage. 

He stretched a bit before greeting the new arrival. "G'evening, Master Cora..."

Cora nodded to the two still laying down. "Good evening, Puppy. You go back to sleep for now... Law has very kindly offered to give me the compensation I deserve for sitting through that meeting instead of fucking you all silly."

Don coughed and sheepishly raised a hand. "I volunteer a turn at paying compensation," he said, a little embarrassed. "Since I'm the one who abandoned you in the middle of the meeting and all."

Cora hugged Law closer to his chest and rolled his eyes. "No, really? And I thought 'I'm sorry our fledge has just gotten home please continue with Cora' was you taking a  _ bathroom break _ ." Then he abandoned his brother to kiss Law back finally, his fangs nipping at his own lip to give Law a little taste to rejuvenate his libido a bit.

Law snickered into Cora, imagining the all-mighty and respected Master of the Family just suddenly springing up in the middle of an official meeting, practically declaring he wanted to fuck Law, and dashing out of there faster than anyone can react. He threw Don an amused look over one shoulder, but then Cora was kissing him and Cora’s blood was in his mouth, and he so very quickly forgot all about the other occupants in the room, losing himself into the taste of it. 

Cora’s blood had been the first he ever knew, and while Don tasted  _ so much _ like him, there was always something missing. No, not missing, just something  _ different _ , and Law loved the taste of Don’s blood dearly, but this was  _ Cora _ , the one who’d turned him, who’d brought him into this world, who’d given him the opportunity to have this life, and his love for the vampire was immeasurable.

“I was wondering why you didn’t come to greet me,” he purred when he pulled back, before making an exaggerated pouting expression. “I’m  _ hurt _ . Now you have to make up for it,” he grinned devilishly again, biting at Cora’s throat playfully.  

Bellamy smiled sleepily as he wrapped his leg around Don's hips to snuggle closer.

Don grumbled into Bellamy's hair - he was going to nap until it was his turn, and covered him up with warmth.

Cora, in the meanwhile, snorted and turned to pin Law between his body and the wall. "Oh no, darling, I'm still taking my pound of flesh for how much you three distracted me in that meeting. I could hardly listen to a word they said, being hooked into you three like that. You can take yours  _ after _ I get my due."

“Gladly,” Law grinned, holding onto Cora’s neck as he hooked his legs around the vampire’s waist, making him hold his weight more securely and pressing Cora’s already hard cock temptingly into the warm, sopping mess between his legs. “Go on and take all you want,” he purred into the vampire’s ear. “They got me all stretched and wet, ready for anything you’d want to do to me.” 

"Making you cross-eyed sounds like a great start," he smirked at his beloved fledge, and pressed himself into Law without minding the mess the other two had left behind. He was 100% positive they were no better, except maybe Don was not quite as bad. The younger ones had trouble wrapping their minds around fucking their Master sometimes, and even Law and Bel weren't immune to that.

Still, he was happy Law had ridden Don so hard; he was comparable in length and girth, though a little on the smaller side by a few inches. It was beautiful when he just slid inside the loosened hole, Law's ass taking all of him without a hitch as the elder vampire moaned softly into his neck.

“Yesssssss,” Law’s head fell back, thumping against the wall as he felt Cora sink into him in one smooth motion. With how many times Don had fucked him, there was not a hint of resistance, just the wonderful feeling of being filled once more, the slide of hard skin over his entrance and deep inside, and Law loved every moment of it. His hands scrambled across Cora’s back to find something to hold on to, the fingers of one hand digging into his skin while the other grabbed onto a shoulder. 

He pressed with his shoulders back against the wall, shoving himself harder onto Cora’s cock, and trying to urge him to move with his legs wrapped around him. He’d been missing this one last thing ever since he came back, the feel of Cora around him, inside him, and he couldn’t get enough of it now that he had him right  _ there _ .

Cora set a quick pace, not withdrawing much, as his mouth took Law's by storm and his hands dug into his hips to hold him up. He was as anxious as Don to reconnect with Law, but he had at least been reassured by the mind meld that he was alright, so he'd been able to hold out this long before going to him.

But now he had him, he was here, and he was going to make love to him until he was satisfied Law knew how much he loved him. Regardless that he knew anyway from being inside Cora's  _ head _ .

Cora’s mouth on his own was searing and bright, sending Law’s entire body tingling with the intensity of the kiss. His hips worked tirelessly in short thrusts deep into Law, pressing him back into the wall with every motion and sending cascading pleasure through him. Law’s moans got lost into his mouth until the kiss broke, words spilling from his lips instead:

“Oh, yes, fuck, just like that, I can feel you so deep, so good, I love it, I love you, yes, Cora, more, give me more,” he wanted to be claimed by him once more, for Cora’s hands and his thrusts to erase the months he’d spent away. He stretched his head to the side, offering his neck and the scar from Cora’s first bite into him to the vampire. 

Cora teased the scar first, ruthless in pleasuring the young vamp under him, running his tongue into the tiny indents in his flesh and setting the nerves alight before scraping his flat teeth over the edges, continuing to buck into his fledge with such force that if he hadn't been open from Don he would have been bleeding.

"You are ours," he growled, voice low and throaty, and somehow the way he said it brought forth the images of what that phrase actually meant when he and Don said it mind-to-mind. "You're not allowed to die. Don't you  _ ever _ scare us like that again!"

Cora’s teasing, lips and teeth right  _ there _ , but not how he wanted them, brushing and scratching and awakening every nerve in that one spot that was  _ so _ sensitive to Cora’s touch, coupled with his hard, strong thrusts, that all but fucked Law right into the wall, were driving him insane. He felt like he was teetering on the edge from only this much, this and Cora’s words that were so low and important that they seemed to resonate through his entire body.

“No,” he gasped, “I’ll always come back to you, you don’t need to be scared.” Law felt like his body would shake apart at the assault, at the tease against his neck. He tried to shove himself forward, to press his neck into Cora’s mouth and maybe,  _ maybe  _ finally get to feel him bite into the mark. “Remind me,” he whined. “remind me I’m always yours, make me  _ remember _ , please, Cora.”

"Mmm," he purred softly against his throat. "You said the magic word, now I have to." He'd made it a rule that whenever Law broke down enough to beg and say please, he absolutely had to respond appropriately.

He opened his mouth and bit, just in the same exact spot he had all that time ago, and felt Law's blood, hot and young and vital, spill over his tongue and send him spiraling into pleasure as he kept thrusting into Law's prostate mostly on autopilot. He couldn't help himself- even as he came, hard and deep, the taste of his fledge's blood urged him on.

Law screamed, the intense feeling of Cora’s teeth in his neck, no not just in his neck but right  _ there _ , driving him over the edge so hard and fast that he felt like he might fall apart with how he shook. Cora’s thrusts inside him never stopped even as orgasm coursed through his body, every hit to his prostate driving the pleasure higher until Law felt like he was drowning in it, clinging to Cora as if he was the only rock in a bottomless sea.

Cora only managed to bring his hips stuttering to a gentle stop when he felt hands, not even claws but soft fingers scrabbling helplessly against him for purchase, clinging needily against the pleasurable assault on his body. He pulled back his cock and his teeth at the same time, and panted as the wound closed, licking any stray drops. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. Gently, quietly, he caressed his cheek. "But I want to see you wrecked and spit roasted on our cocks when you pull stunts like chasing terrifying hybrid men by yourself and then neglecting to check in for  _ two months _ . You couldn't have sent a runner once a week? I ought to tan your hide, except you'd get off on it too much for it to be an effective punishment."

Law took a moment to find his breath and his brain, both uncooperative after what felt like the hundredth orgasm since he’d stepped back into his home. That little power trip Don had sent him to had been exceptionally good for his sex drive and he felt like he could go another few rounds yet, but only if he was allowed to gather his melted brain off of the floor every once in a while.

He nuzzled the side of Cora’s face, laying soft kisses all over it. 

“’m sorry, it’s been so long since I’ve been on a hunt, I got so lost in it and I wanted to find him so  _ bad _ .” 

"I know you did," he sighed, nuzzling him back and turning from the wall to slide down it, letting Law settle in his lap. "I could feel how badly you want to bring him home where he belongs, with us. But we worry about you, you know!" He sighed again and kneaded his ribs tenderly, kissing his neck and jaw. "And we'll find him again. You can bring him home when we do, but we'll find him for you. We can tell you love him."

“I messed it up so bad at the end, though,” Law rested his head against Cora’s shoulder, feeling safe and right in his arms and not allowing any space to separate them. Only here, with Cora, he felt completely free to share his insecurities, to open up about his mistakes. Don was dear to him, but Law still had the unsettling feeling of shame every time he admitted a big mistake to him. Cora, on the other hand, was soft and sweet, always ready to hear him, always ready to offer him a hand. And this time Law didn’t even have to explain anything, knowing that the Master vampire had seen it all earlier through their connection. “I’m not sure he’d even be willing to hear the deal after that, if he’d want to be anywhere near us.”

"You kept them from chasing him - if he heard you give that order, and we can only hope he did, that will be a point in your favor toward proving you weren't just making yourself bait," Cora assured. "And we can get someone else to make the offer, someone he might trust more. We'll make it happen, love."

Law sighed into Cora’s neck, pressing his face there and letting his reassuring words soothe him. With his family’s support, he knew he could do this. It didn’t matter how long they would have to spend on looking for Kid, he would have him back eventually. Until then, he was here, with the people he loved, and there was nothing that could compare.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> We originally posted this on tumblr for the event called One Piece Big Bang! However, there were many parts we edited out to conserve time and word count. This version is better edited and changed in many little ways, so even if you've read the first few chapters on Tumblr, there are many surprises waiting for you!
> 
> ~Kudos and comments give us life and encouragement~


End file.
